Yandere Simulator A Twist Of Fate
by Celgress
Summary: After finishing off one of her rivals for senpai's love Ayano takes a nasty tumble off the rooftop of Akademi High School. As a result of the head injury she sustains Ayano's life changes drastically when she gains a full range of normal emotions. What will become of Ayano now she is no longer a heartless sociopath? Can she come to terms with her bloody past before it destroys her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Yandere Simulator are copyright Yandere Dev. No infringements of this copyright is intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Yandere Simulator A Twist Of Fate – Prologue

 **Roof of Akademi High School, afternoon**

Ayano Aishi had just finished dispatching another rival for the love of her senpai Taro Yamada and had cleaned up the resultant mess when she spotted the object of her affection in the courtyard below. He was milling about with their fellow students. She must have lost track of time as it would appear school had been dismissed for the day she thought. Temporarily mesmerized by thoughts of the life they would have when he was hers and hers alone Ayano wondered to close to the edge. Before she could catch herself she lost her footing. She plunged off the rooftop. The only thing that saved her from certain death was the open dumpster packed full of trash located directly below her position. However, her head impacted hard with the lip of structure leaving behind a wet crimson stain. With a sickening crack everything went black for Ayano.

 **A Hospital Room one week later, afternoon**

"Uugggghhh," Ayano groaned as her eyes slowly opened.

Ayano felt strange everything was vivid so unlike the muted tones of reality she was accustomed to. She glanced around the hospital room where she found herself. Her parents were there as was her "best friend" Midori Gurin concerned expressions on each of their faces. In truth, Ayano's friendship with Midori had meant little if anything to Ayano nothing did expect her love of Taro. But something had changed inside her Ayano found herself thinking how sweet it was of Midori to worry about her. How the green haired girl had been such a good friend a far better friend than Ayano had been in return. Sure Midori could be annoying at times but her heart was in the right place. Wait Ayano thought since when did she care if somebody was sweet or annoying she did not even really understand what those terms meant. With no emotions of her own her emotional understanding was limited to mimicry. Her reactions were based upon what people expected of her given the social context of each action nothing more nothing less. Yet here she was thinking how sweet yet annoying Midori could be. What was wrong with her? Why was her mind filled with these alien thoughts, impulses, whatever they were? Her head hurt so bad. The pain was excruciating.

"Oh god, oh no, oh god," Ayano cried as her mind was overwhelmed by new terrible things. She briefly clutched her heavily bandaged head in her hands. Her head felt like it was about to explode.

Those three girls she had killed them without a second thought. Their lives had meant nothing to her. She had stared into their glassy dead eyes after she had gutted the trio like fish and felt no regret, no guilt, nothing, not even satisfaction only a vague sense of relief that they no longer stood between her and Taro. At least she had killed them to obtain an objective, unlike that poor cat she had slaughtered as an emotional experiment. How could she have done such wretched things to other living creatures who had done her no harm? She was a monster worst than an animal. At least animals killed to live.

"What's wrong honey?" Ryoba asked her daughter sweetly.

"I want to die! I want to die! I wan to die" Ayano screamed trashing around in the bed. She tried to get up only for her mother to stop her by holding down her shoulders.

"Midori get the doctor!" Ryoba ordered as she held her daughter down. Ryoba was remarkably strong for a housewife a fact to which her husband could attest if given the chance.

"Yes Mrs. Aishi," Midori said running from the room.

"Let me go!" Ayano cried. "Don't you understand I killed those girls over a boy! They're dead because of me! I shouldn't be alive! I don't deserve to be! I'm garbage human wast! Please, I just want it to be over!"

Ryoba slapped her daughter hard across Ayano's face. "Now honey if continue talking crazy they'll lock you up. We don't want that. We love you." Neither her sweet tone nor her smile faded while she spoke. In the corner, Ayano's father Mr. Aishi stood by watching passively as ever.

"Mom I love you guys too, but I killed them. I stabbed them with knives." Ayano said tears in her eyes. For the first time in her life, she meant what she had said. Love was no longer an abstract concept but rather something real and tangible for her.

"They'll take you away from us if you keep spouting nonsense, honey. Is that what you want?" Ryoba asked.

"It isn't nonsense mom. I killed them. I-," Ayano whimpered.

"Not another word Ayano," Ryoba said her expression turned dark as her voice assumed a menacing tone. "I won't have you ruin our happy little family. If I find out you've mentioned murder after visiting hours end I'll cut out your tongue and feed it to you. I've worked too hard to lose everything because of a broken-headed brat who was too careless to keep her balance" She grabbed Ayano's face in her vice-like grip.

"Ryoba please stop our daughter is not well. You heard the doctors. She may have suffered brain damage from the head injury." Mr. Aishi said mustering the courage to step in at least verbally between the pair.

"I'd rather she was a vegetable whose diapers I had to change than this sniveling wreck," Ryoba said her hand still on Ayano's face. "Are you going to behave Ayano or will I have to make good on my threat? You know I will."

"I'll keep quiet," Ayano said more out of fear of her mother's wrath than anything else. Feeling fear was something else she would need to get used to.

"Good," Ryoba said resuming her happy go lucky persona. She released Ayano from her grip. "When you're released from the hospital I'll make you a cherry pie, your favorite. Doesn't that sound wonderful, honey. What do you say?"

"Thanks, mom," Ayano said although she did not mean it. Her mind was dominated by a single question; how could she live a normal life knowing what she had done?

To Be Continued

 **Should I continue with this story idea or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Yandere Simulator are copyright Yandere Dev. No infringements of this copyright is intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Yandere Simulator A Twist Of Fate – Chapter One Home

 **Aishi Residence, late afternoon**

Ayano was discharged from the hospital two weeks after she regained consciousness. Her doctors were very concerned about her emotionally fragile state and strongly advised her parents against any overstimulation. When given a standard psychological exam as part of her overall evaluation because of her head injury Ayano had become physically ill when shown violent imagery. The psychiatrist who administered the test concluded Ayano harbored an extreme aversion to all forms of violence directed against others that bordered on the pathological.

Almost a week later Ayano sat alone on her bed in her bedroom using several apps on her smartphone. The doctors had recommended to her parents upon her release that Ayano not be given shoelaces or anything sharp as well as being checked on every hour due to the danger of suicide. While not a threat to others the doctors feared she could harm herself because of her lack of self-worth.

Ayano felt a pang of guilt for ignoring the many messages from Midori on her phone but she could not face her "best friend" not after everything that had happened not yet anyway. Ayano had ruthlessly taken advantage of the green haired girl for years. Her past self viewed Midori as a major ditz who was useful only because of how easily Midori could be manipulated into doing whatever Ayano wanted at any given moment.

Ayano did not like her room very much. The bland colors did nothing for her. Since her emotional awakening, Ayano discovered yellow and green were her favorite colors. She found most bright colors pleasing expect red. Red was the color of blood. Blood reminded her of things best forgotten.

A knock came on Ayano's door. "May I come in Ayano?" The voice of her father asked.

"Sure daddy," Ayano said. Before her accident Ayano had called her father "dad" or "father" now she found she preferred the less formal daddy. It felt right somehow.

"I brought you some books." Mr. Aishi said closing the door behind him. He put the books a pair of leather-bound volumes down on Ayano's desk next to her computer. He then brought over the computer chair and sat next to his daughter's bed. "How do you feel Ayano, honestly?"

Ayano thought how best to respond as she put down her smartphone. "Guilty," Ayano said at last. "I killed three people, daddy. Because of my actions, they're no longer alive. How can I live with what I've done?"

Mr. Aishi gave his daughter a sad look. "Ayano if given the chance would you harm those same people today?"

"Never," Ayano said passionately. "I'd rather die myself than hurt somebody else."

"Then the person who did those horrible things is gone. She's for all intents and purposes dead. You paying for her crimes would only destroy another innocent life." Mr. Aishi reasoned after a short pause.

"How can you say that daddy? I'm her, aren't I? We share the same body." Ayano said.

"But not the same mind the same soul." Mr. Aishi said. "The girl you were lacked understanding of her actions. She could not feel pain as such she could not appreciate the pain she inflicted on others. Our ability to empathize with those around us is what makes us human Ayano. Sympathy is a strength, not a weakness. Never forget that."

Ayano thought over her father's words before she again spoke. "Did you love me before, daddy? I mean the girl I was."

"Of course, I've loved you from the moment I first saw you. You're my little girl. How could any true father not love his daughter?" Mr. Aishi said a bit taken aback by her question.

"Do you love mom even though she's the way she is the way I use to be?" Ayano asked not sure if she was ready for the answer.

"Yes," Mr. Aishi said without hesitation. Even though his Wife Ryoba had done less than honorable things, putting it very mildly, to secure their relationship he did love her. How could he not after all the years they had spent together and the beautiful child they had created?

"How can you love her daddy? She's-," Ayano said.

"I know full well what your mother is Ayano." Mr. Aishi said cutting his daughter off. "You don't stop loving somebody just because she is ill."

"So I was ill before?" Ayano asked almost hopefully.

"You were," Mr. Aishi said. "We need to show your mother compassion and understanding Ayano. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah," Ayano said the tone of her voice rather noncommittal.

"Remember she loves you in her own way Ayano." Mr. Aishi said.

"Like how I loved Taro." Ayano scoffed.

"Ayano please don't make things more difficult than they have to be for our family." Mr. Aishi begged. "Your mother can't help the way she is any more than you could help the way you were before the accident."

"Sorry daddy," Ayano said. Deciding it was best to change the subject before she said something she would later regret she glanced at two books. "What books did you bring me?"

"The lives of Buddha and the Apostle Paul." Mr. Aishi said. "Both men started out as selfish individuals who cared nothing for others but after a life-altering experience, each changed drastically for the better. I thought you might be able to draw some inspiration from their stories. I love you Ayano."

"I love you too daddy," Ayano said meaning every word of it.

Mr. Aishi reached across and hugged his daughter. Ayano readily returned his gesture of affection something he had been waiting for since she was a little girl. Reluctantly he broke their warm embrace. "I'll see you at supper Ayano." Mr. Aishi said to which Ayano nodded. He left Ayano's room. Once again she was alone with her thoughts.

Ayano hated being alone with her thoughts. He parents kept telling her in time the memories would fade but she doubted if they were would. Ayano hated sleeping most of all. She had no control over her mind whenever she slept. Her dreams were jumbles of disturbing images and sounds. Every night since she came out of the coma she woke up screaming her sheets soaked with sweat her heart thumping in her chest like a jackhammer.

One week from tomorrow was the day Ayano had been dreading more than any other. The day she would return to Akademi High School. She had no idea how she would ever get through being back there where she had done those, things five days a week every week for months on end. Ayano was not sure she believed in any higher power still she offered up a silent prayer for possible divine support. Ayano knew she needed all the help she could get if she wanted to avoid losing her slender grip on sanity when she once again walked the ghost-filled hallways of Akademi.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Yandere Simulator are copyright Yandere Dev. No infringements of this copyright is intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

 **A special thankful you to Lucian Naruto whose input and knowledge, of both the game world as well as Japanese Culture in general, has proven invaluable while plotting this story. Lucian Naruto is mainly responsible for coming up with the creative names I'll be using in future installments for characters that do not have formal monikers; which includes Mr. Ashi in this chapter.**

Yandere Simulator A Twist Of Fate – Chapter Two Back to School Part I

 **Roadway, early morning**

It was a rainy day, cold and wet with a heavy overcast of grey clouds. Before she changed Ayano Ashi was not bothered much by any form of inclement weather. Other than a change in wardrobe days blended together in her mind regardless of atmospheric conditions. Now, however, the pervading dampness seemed to penetrate her very soul. In spite of her warm yellow raincoat, Ayano shivered in the back seat of her father's luxury sedan.

Ayano's father Kyōhan Ashi glanced back at his daughter via the rear view mirror as they waited in the heavy early morning bumper to bumper traffic. "How are you holding up Ayano?" He asked.

"I want to go home, daddy," Ayano whined pathetically.

"You can't go home, dear. The doctors have medically cleared you to return to school. We would be negligent in our duty as parents if we deny you a proper education." Ayano's mother Ryoba Ashi said from the front passenger sear. Her tone cheerful as it always was in public.

"The doctors are wrong. I'm not ready." Ayano protested. "I can't handle going back there. Please take me home, daddy."

"Ayano, I can't,"Kyōhan said.

"If you love me, daddy, you'll take me home right away," Ayano said using emotional blackmail. A tactic she had grown adept in the weeks since her emotional awakening.

"No, Ayano," Kyōhan said with a sigh. "You need to do this."

"B-But I, I-," Ayano began to protest.

"Listen to your father dear. He's right. We only has your best interests at heart." Ryoba said.

"Don't you mean your best interests at heart, mom," Ayano snapped. "He's basically your slave after all."

"Ayano apologize to your mother this instant!" Kyōhan said.

"Daddy,-" Ayano said.

"Apologize Ayano," Kyōhan demanded.

"I apologize for being so rude, daddy," Ayano said.

"To your mother, Ayano," Kyōhan said.

"I'm sorry, mom," Ayano said with even less enthusiasm than her previous lackluster apology.

"Thank you, Ayano," Ryoba said her smile never fading. To any other observer, Ryoba presented a calm, chipper exterior but Kyōhan knew better. Ayano's constant adversarial behavior was taking a toll on Ryoba although the elder yandere would never let it show.

"Ayano there will be no more disrespecting your mother," Kyōhan said. "If I witness you disrespecting her again there will be serious consequences. Do you understand, Ayano?"

"Yes, daddy," Ayano said sulking.

The remainder of the car ride passed in stony silence. Ayano unwilling to engage her parents in further conversation. For his part, Kyōhan felt it best not to further bother his daughter least she direct another outburst against her mother. Kyōhan had never seen Ryoba take such abuse, verbal or otherwise, in all the years they had been together without retaliating against said perpetrator in devastating fashion. He could only speculate that Ryoba's deep-seated love for their daughter (people might not think so but Kyōhan knew Ryoba did love Ayano in her unique own way) was holding her more violent tendencies at bay. Kyōhan only hoped Ryoba would continue to stoically endure Ayano's abuse until Ayano grew tired of berating her mother's perceived flaws. He did not even want to consider what could happen otherwise.

 **Akademi High School, a short while later**

Headmaster Kocho Shuyona was by nature a nervous man. Only a few short years from retirement Kocho had wanted his tenure in charge of Akademi High School to pass as peacefully as possible. Those hopes were recently shattered when a series of gruesome murders occurred on the campus. One teacher Mida Rana and two female students Musume Ronshaku and Kizana Sunobu were found butchered. An anonymous tip led authorities to arrest male student Kaga Kusha head of the Science Club. According to evidence found on Kaga's personal computer, he had been sexually abused by Mida (apparently one of many boys over the years according to Mida's own diary) which fostered within him an intense hatred of beautiful women alongside popular girls; or at least girls he perceived as being popular. Although Kaga vehemently denied the allegations claiming he was "set up" the boy had been arrested. He presently sat in a jail cell in the prefecture capital awaiting trial.

Kocho fidgeted in his chair. He would rather be anywhere else right now than meeting with the Ashi family about readmittance of Ayano Ashi to Akademi High School. He detested and frankly feared the Ashies especially Ryoba. While Ryoba publicly projected an image of the perfect homemaker he knew better. Ryoba was a master of deception and very likely a psychopath. He could not prove it but Kocho suspected Ryoba was responsible for the series of brutal slayings at Akademi which dominated his unfortunate first year on the job. A trauma that had made him into the shell of a human being he was today. While something of an enigma Kocho suspected Kyōhan Ashi was equally unsavory. Kyōhan was the favorite attorney of the local Yakuza, or so rumor had it. Besides who takes the family name of their wife? Then there was Ayano. The girl gave Kocho the creeps she had from the first moment he saw her. Ayano's eyes were like a doll's eyes so blank, so lifeless. Why me he asked himself. Kocho wished he could sneak a drink from the flash of hard liquor he kept hidden in a secret compartment of his desk. He needed fortification if he were to deal with these dangerous degenerates.

"While we could pursue legal redress for our daughter's life-threatening injury due to negligence on the part of this institution. We are willing to forego such action in the interest of harmonious cooperation." Kyōhan said in full legal eagle mode. Separated from Kocho by his desk the Ashies sat from left to right Kyōhan, Ayano and Ryoba.

"And we thank you for your generous willingness to waive any issues of liability.," Kocho said forcing a smile. 'I hate lawyers.' He thought. "I assure you Mr. & Mrs. Ashi the roof is no longer accessible to anyone save maintenance staff. The entrance has been triple locked. A future accident of the sort that befell your daughter has been rendered all but impossible."

"Make no mistake our willingness to not exercise our full legal rights stems primarily from a desire for daughter's well-being. Her doctors want her to resume a normal school routine as quickly as possible." Kyōhan said paying Kocho no mind. "Ayano is not to suffer from any further undue stress. I assume you and your staff will make certain Ayano's environment is stress-free, within reason."

"Of course," Kocho said while his smile grew wider. "Moving forward your daughter is safe in our capable hands."

"I sincerely hope so," Kyōhan said.

To Kocho's horror, Ryoba leaned across his desk. Her elbows rested on his various papers with no care of the mess she was causing. she spoke sweetly. Her eyes never left contact with Kocho's own much to his dismay. Ryoba's stare was extremely intimidating. Even as one of his students in the late 1980s Kocho could barely stand to hold eye contact with Ryoba for more than a few seconds at a time.

"We thank you for your understanding Headmaster Shuyona. Do you mind if I tell you something personal?"

"N-N-Not a-at all Mrs. Ashi." Kocho stammered.

"I had a difficult time conceiving our daughter, Headmaster. I think this is part of the reason why I'm so very attached to my dear Ayano. If anything were to happen to my little angel. I don't know what I might do to those I held responsible for her injuries or dare I say worse. Who knows I could just snap. Wouldn't that be simply dreadful?" Ryoba said taking pleasure when Kocho visible flinched. Ryoba continued after a short pause to let her words sink in. "Tee hee hee, sorry Headmaster I don't know what came over me. I would never hurt a fly. You know that, right?"

"I-I d-do," Kocho stammered.

"Good," Ryoba said sitting back in her seat. "I would hate to think my outburst frightened you."

"If everything is settled, we'll be leaving our daughter in our capable hands," Kyōhan said. He got out of his seat followed closely by Ryoba.

"No, don't go!" Ayano said on the breaking out in tears.

"Ayano we have to," Kyōhan said.

"I'll be outside at final bell to drive you home, Ayano," Ryoba said.

Ayano hugged her father tightly who happened to be closest followed by her mother. "I love you both." She sobbed.

"Dry your tears baby," Ryoba said gently wiping her daughter's face which she turned upwards. "Everything will be fine. Mother will make certain of that. Do you trust me?"

"Yes mom," Ayano said looking up at her mother's loving face.

"Go to class and enjoy yourself," Ryoba said.

"I'm sorry mom. I've been dreadful recently. I-," Ayano said after biting her bottom lip.

"Hush, none of that," Ryoba said. "Run along now."

"Okay," Ayano said reluctantly departing with her school bag.

'How interesting,' Kocho thought. This certainly wasn't the Ayano Ashi he knew. Maybe the girl's head injury caused a change in her? He could not help but wonder if Ayano's change was for the better or the worse?

"Part of me is happy you witnessed Ayano's fragile emotional state first hand, Headmaster," Kyōhan said. "I trust you now better understand our concerns?"

Kocho nodded before he said. "I assure you we'll do everything in our power to smooth her transition. Your daughter is in good hands."

"We'll be watching," Ryoba said. Her words sent a shiver down Kocho's spine.

Once he was alone Kocho pulled his concealed flask from his desk. He took a long drink. Kocho closed his eyes. This was going to be one long school year.

 **Lunch Break, several hours later**

"What's wrong Midori? Do you not like the card I got you?" Ayano asked her "best friend" as they sat across from each other enjoying their meals. The card was to go along with her apology out of guilty because her old self had labeled Midori a "useful bimbo".

Midori muttered something to herself then said "It's just you've never apologized for anything before, Ayano; including the time you punched me in the mouth when we were nine chipping one of bottom teeth. You said I was 'clumsy' and that I 'bumped into your fist'. I remember my parents were really mad when your mom later laughed about it and your dad refused to pick up my dental bill." Midori frowned before she continued. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Ayano? Maybe that bump on your head did more damage than the doctors thought? Should I call your mom, tell her to come get you?"

Ayano laughed patting the other girl' hand."I'm fine silly. Oh, and sorry about the tooth. That was my fault."

Ayano looked away for a moment. She did not want Midori or anyone else to see the pained expression on her face. In the hours since her return, Ayano had already earned an unfortunate new nickname propagated chiefly by the clique of social media obsessed female students called "Phone Addicts". They started calling Ayano "Crybaby Chan" because of her propensity to break out in tears at any moment. Her old self would have brushed off such harassment but Ayano's new self was deeply bothered by the cruel moniker. Why were they being so mean to her? Perhaps it was karma? Could it be the Universe was getting even with her for... No, she could not think such a thing. The girl she had been was gone. She was innocent bystander, wasn't she?

"I'm glad we're still friends." Midori blurted out a moment later. "When you didn't contact me after you left the hospital I thought you might have had enough of me. I know I can be dense sometimes."

"Don't say that Midori," Ayano said. "You're my best friend. You'll always be my best friend, no matter what. If anything I'm the one who doesn't deserve you as a friend, not the other way around."

"Thanks," Midori said. "Not the part about you not deserving me as a friend. I think you're awesome. I mean the part where you said we'll always be friends."

"You're welcome Midori," Ayano said with a giggle.

"Did you hear about Kokona Haruka?" Midori said when they were about finished their meal some minutes later.

"What about her?" Ayano asked.

"She had a mental breakdown. Other than attending classes she won't leave her house." Midori said. "Everyone thinks she was one of Kaga's intended victims but she escaped somehow. Isn't that horrible, Ayano."

Ayano past self would have admonished the green haired girl for spreading gossip. Current Ayano was no fan of gossip either. But Ayano barely heard Midori's words. All she could think of is what she had made Kokona do and what that had done to the poor girl's psyche in turn.

Ayano had basically manipulated Kokona into helping her kill Musume Ronshaku after tying Musume up to chair in the basement because she heard Musume talked about how "cute" Taro was. Ayano motivated Kokona by reminding Kokona that Musume's father was extorting high-interest payments from Kokona's father via his shady loan agency. After careful prodding on Ayano's part Kokona snapped and violently beat Musume with a metal baseball bat (which Ayano supplied) after Musume called Kokona a slut and suggested Kokona was "putting out" for every male student and teacher/staff member on campus to get money for her struggling father. Musume had also called Kokona "a busty bimbo". Ayano had jumped in and stabbed Musume to finish her off. Later the pair disposed of Musume's body in the incinerator (although enough apparently survived to later prove the girl's murder took place).

'How can I make amends when I've done so many terrible things and destroyed so many lives?' Ayano thought.

Ayano knew Kokona held the key to her destruction. At that moment Ayano did not care. She vowed she would help Kokona recover no matter the personal cost, somehow.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **I know in the game Kocho has only one year left but I chose to state otherwise here in case I want to keep Ayano & co. In school for longer than that (I haven't decided yet).**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Yandere Simulator are copyright Yandere Dev. No infringements of this copyright is intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Yandere Simulator A Twist Of Fate – Chapter Three Ryoba's New Protégé

 **Upscale Sushi Bar, late afternoon**

"Thank you, Mrs. Ashi. Um, I mean Ryoba." The bespectacled red-haired girl said after finishing her sushi plate and beverage. "I've never been to such a fancy sushi bar before. I can't afford it on my small government stipend, most of which my lousy foster parents pocket." She added with a grumble.

"What a pity Jāna dear," Ryoba said her voice taking on a sympathetic tone. "A talented, beautiful young woman like you should have every opportunity to enjoy the finer things in life."

Ryoba had approached Jāna, or "Info Chan" as she was better known in certain circles, not long after Ayano's accident. By examining her daughter's smartphone activity Ryoba learned of Jāna's involvement in the old Ayano's various schemes. At first, Ryoba intended to lure the girl somewhere out of the way where Ryoba could dispose of Jāna away from prying eyes after she gained Jāna's trust. Once they met, however, Ryoba decided on a different course of action. Ryoba quickly determined Jāna was a hacker of near-unparalleled raw talent. With proper polish, her skills would be second to none. Furthermore, Jāna if not immoral was certainly amoral; as evidenced by her panty pics side business. The girl knew how to survive nay thrive in the face of extreme adversity, a rare gift indeed and one Ryoba shared. Over the course of the following month, Ryoba had won Jāna's trust. A smile or gentle hand pat here, a small act of kindness or encouraging word there was all it took to have Jāna idolizing her. Ryoba was a master of manipulation. With minimal prompting from Ryoba, Jāna had happily framed Kaga Kusha for the murders the old Ayano committed by planting incriminating evidence on his electronic devices.

Ryoba pretended she was ready to go. She made an elaborate show of leaving a generous tip on the table. Getting up Ryoba frowned when she "noticed" Jāna's downcast face.

"Why so sad Jāna?" Ryoba asked with her oh so sweet sing-song voice.

"It's just," Jāna said staring down at the ground. "I greatly enjoy our time together. I hate when it ends. I don't have anyone who gives a damn about me at the foster home. Since my mom died I've been pretty much alone. My biological father walked out on us when I was ten. He's a nasty drunk or at least was back then. We were on our own until mom was diagnosed with cancer when I was twelve. She passed away six months later. My biological father didn't even try to help me. He signed me over to the state like I was an unwanted book or something." Jāna never referred to her surviving parent as "dad" only as her "biological father". As far as Jāna was concerned other than being the source of half of her genetic material the man had made no other contribution to her life expect negative ones. "I hate him." Jāna snapped with fire in her eyes. "Sorry, Ryoba I don't know what came over me. " Jāna added sheepishly a second later.

"No need to apologize Jāna, dear. You have every right to be angry with your father. There is no excuse for his actions. A true parent always puts the best interests of her or his family first." Ryoba said.

Ryoba next appeared to gather her thoughts for some time. After a pronounced pause, she again spoke. "Jāna would you like to come live with me, my husband and our daughter? We have more than enough room and we'd love to have you. I'm not being to forward am I?" Ryoba had already prepared one of the spare rooms for Jāna complete with a new top of the line desktop computer, desk, a flat screen TV and other amenities.

"Are you sure, Ryoba?" Jāna said timidly. Her eyes wide behind her glasses with barely restrained excitement.

"Of course I'm sure Jāna," Ryoba said smiling warmly. "If you want to stay with us. If everything works out. We can make the arrangement permanent in a few months by adopting you. My husband Kyōhan and I always wanted another child, but sadly we were never so blessed. "

"Oh, Ryoba that would be wonderful," Jāna said her eyes lit up. She jumped at Ryoba giving the older woman a hug which Ryoba faked being surprised by.

"If we're to adopt you no more calling me Ryoba. You must call me mother instead or mom if you prefer." Ryoba said.

"I will from now on mother, I promise," Jāna said breaking her embrace and grinning at Ryoba. A moment later Jāna frowned slightly.

"What's wrong Jāna, dear?" Ryoba asked.

"Are you sure your husband and daughter will be okay with me joining your family?" Jāna asked. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"I'm certain there will be no problems," Ryoba said smiling. "They'll come to care for you every bit as much as I do."

Although Jāna had no way of knowing so, yet, there could be no issues with any decisions Ryoba took in the Ashi Household. Ryoba was the undisputed head of her family. Her word was the final one no matter the subject involved.

"Now let's go home shall we Jāna, dear," Ryoba said looping her arm around Jāna's.

Jāna aside from Kyōhan and Ayano was the only person Ryoba found she cared for in any way. There was something about the girl Ryoba found irresistibly appealing. Many people mistakenly believed yanderes did not feel emotion of any kind. This was simply not true. When a yandere created a genuine connection with another person they formed a deep emotional attachment that was far more intense than what average people termed love. Frequently, but not always, this attachment took the form of romantic obsession. A yandere would kill without a second thought to either secure the affection of their target or protect that person from perceived serious harm be it emotional or physical. Ryoba would easily kill anyone who threatened Kyōhan or Ayano in such a way and one day soon she suspected this uncontrollable impulse to protect would extend to Jāna.

While Ayano was Ryoba's beloved daughter and always would be Jāna was the daughter Ryoba needed. Since her accident, Ayano was no longer the same person she had been. Ryoba worried Ayano could no longer properly defend herself should the need arise. While Ryoba did her best to watch over Ayano the truth was Ryoba could not be everywhere at every moment, especially not at school. Jāna, on the other hand, could watch over Ayano at school. Jāna had the entire building and everyone in it under constant secret surveillance. Nothing transpired in the hallways of Akademi High School or on the school grounds that Jāna was not aware of.

Additionally, Ryoba needed someone to be her eventual Yakuza replacement. For centuries untold women of the Ashi Family, before that the Ashi Clan, had served in the role of assassin. Ayano was no longer capable of violence but with proper grooming, Ryoba sensed Jāna could be. If Ayano was now Ryoba's little angel of light then Jāna could be made her little demon of darkness.

Taking Jāna under her wing served multiple intersecting purposes for Ryoba. Not least of which was the political ambitions harbored by her husband Kyōhan and shared by her. Recently Kyōhan had been offered the endorsement of a well-loved politician if he should choose to run for a vacant judgeship in the prefecture. While Kyōhan was a shoe-in to win due to his squeaky clean legal record (the Yakuza had seen to that by silencing several potentially problematic past clients at the request of Ryoba) adopting a teenage orphan like Jāna could only increase his chances of success.

An added bonus was the identity of Jāna's deadbeat father. After some snooping Ryoba learned the wayward bio dad was none other than her old nemesis the hated journalist who tried to destroy her life before it truly began back when she was a school girl. Turning the estranged offspring of Dainashi Risuto into her own devoted daughter gave Ryoba a significant degree of twisted pleasure. One last proverbial middle finger directed at the person she hated more than any other. A man who would joyously destroy her given half a chance. A chance Ryoba vowed he would never receive.

"Thanks again, mother. I promise I'll make you proud. You'll never regret taking a chance on me. I'll do whatever you ask." Jāna said when the pair reached Ryoba's car.

"Jāna my dear, I have no doubt of that," Ryoba said as the pair stepped inside and drove away.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **While I took some libraries with the Journalist's backstory so it would fit better into my story the fundamentals remain the same. Yes, I am working on the theory Info Chan is the daughter of the Journalist.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Yandere Simulator are copyright Yandere Dev. No infringements of this copyright is intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Yandere Simulator A Twist Of Fate – Chapter Four Sisterly Bonding with a Side of Trouble

 **Ashi Residence, early morning**

It was Saturday. Her doctors had thought it would be best if Ayano Ashi started back to school on a Friday so she would have an entire weekend to decompress before again facing classes. Clad in her yellow pastel pajamas with pale green trim Ayano got out of bed and shuffled her way into the kitchen. With a yawn, Ayano stretched her body. She had not slept well last night. There was nothing unusual there. Ayano had not slept well most nights since her accident. Last night, however, was different. Her troubled thoughts were dominated by a single person rather than everyone she had wronged in her previous existence which was the norm. Ever since Ayano's noontime chat with Midori she could not stop thinking about poor Kokona. While the girl might still be breathing Kokona was every bit as much a victim as those Ayano had outright slain. Ayano knew she had to make things right with Kokona if she ever wanted a measure of peace, but how?

Ayano froze in her tracks when she saw the red-haired girl with glasses who sat on one of the stools which adored the central kitchen island. "Um, who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Ayano asked this stranger.

"I'm Jāna your parents' foster child. I moved in last night." Jāna said.

"Good morning Ayano dear. I see you've already met Jāna." Ryoba said appearing with two plates on each was a hardy perfectly prepared breakfast. Ayano's father Kyōhan was already gone away at an imprtant meeting about his upcoming judeship.

"Mom, what is going on?" Ayano asked glancing between Jāna and her mother.

"Jāna is going to be your new sister dear. You know your father and I have always wanted another child. We're going to adopt her once all the paper work is taken care of and the mandatory waiting period has elasped. Doesn't that sound wonderful, Ayano?" Ryoba said placing the plates on the counter top of the island one in front of Jāna. Before Ayano could voice her disapproval at this unexpected turn of events Ryoba continued. "Because I firmly believe there should be no secrets between a loving family I think you should know Jāna was formerly called Info Chan. I believe you are rather familiar with her work, Ayano dear."

Ayano stared at Jāna who stared back at her equally dumbfounded. "Mother you promised me you'd never tell anyone about my past." Jāna protested.

"Jāna dear my promise of silence does not apply to our own family members. I told you so. We have no secrets between us. Surely you remember my words on the subject from yesterday?" Ryoba said her demeanor cheerful as usual. "Besides you and Ayano can't incriminate the other without incriminating yourselves. Given the situation, you are both quite safe."

"So you're Info Chan?" Ayano said taking her seat next to Jāna. Ayano had only ever communicated via text message with the mysterious hacker. Until now Ayano had no idea what Info Chan looked like.

"I was," Jāna confirmed.

"Are you a lesbian? Is that why you want all those panty shots?" Ayano could not help but ask.

"No," Jāna said blushing heavily. "I'm straight well maybe a little bi-curious. But I'm not a predatory lesbian. Those pics were for a site I ran on the dark web. I needed the coin I earn selling them."

"People actually pay to see panty pics of school girls?" Ayano said.

"You'd be surprised how much they pay for the genuine article. What can I say? Some very wealthy people have sick tastes." Jāna said with a shrug and without a hint of regret or remorse evident in her voice.

Ayano could not help but shiver at the implications of Jāna's words. She desperately needed to change the subject. "You say you were Info Chan. You've given up hacking?"

"Not entirely," Jāna said while she began eating her breakfast. "I'll keep it as an active hobby. Got to keep myself from getting rusty. Thanks to mother and father though I don't need the money I once made off the dark web any longer." Jāna smiled at Ryoba. "I'm very grateful for all you've done mother. I'll prove myself worthy of being an Ashi. I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't, Jāna dear," Ryoba said.

Watching Ryoba and Jāna interact Ayano felt something strange. A new emotion. One she was unaccustomed to, jealous. Ayano was used to being the only apple of her mother's eye but now Jāna was competition for Ryoba's attention. Ayano honestly did not much care for the altered dynamic.

Ayano did failed to notice the sly sideways glance her mother directed at her. Ryoba's plan was working perfectly. Ayano would soon regret abandoning her mother because of her emotional awakening. Ryoba loved only two people in the entire world (Jāna might one day be added to this exclusive list, at the very least Ryoba knew she admired the girl). Ayano's recent treatment of Ryoba had wounded the yandere deeply. Ryoba decided Ayano needed a taste of her own medicine, and what a bitter taste it would be. Not that Ryoba would ever do Ayano any lasting harm rather she knew her daughter required a lesson in better understanding others. Ryoba could not change her nature anymore than a great white shark could change it's nature. Perhaps Ayano would appreciate her mother's company more if Ryoba found another outlet for her affection, if only temporarily.

The rest of that strange morning went by in a blur for Ayano. She was dressed and on her way outside when Ryoba stopped her. "Where are you going, Ayano dear?" Ryoba inquired of her hurried daughter.

"To see a friend," Ayano said thinking it best if she did not specify that her "friend" was none other than Kokona.

"Take Jāna with you. Would you, Ayano dear? She needs to socialize more. You can also show her around our neighborhood, time permitting of course." Ryoba said.

"Mom I don't think that's a good idea. My friend doesn't know Jāna. She might be uncomfortable around her." Ayano said trying to get out of taking Jāna along anyway she could.

"Nonsense Ayano dear," Ryoba said. "Jāna will be no trouble. Will you Jāna?"

"No trouble at all, mother," Jāna said although Ayano did not like the way the redhead said it. There was a glint in Jāna's eyes that told a very different story.

"See Ayano dear Jāna will be on her best behavior," Ryoba said.

"Okay," Ayano huffed. "But hurry up I have to go ASAP."

Jāna grabbed her coat, her own set of keys and her smartphone. "I'm ready." She said.

 **Outside, sometime later**

"Where are we going? We've been walking an awfully long time." Jāna said. She and Ayano strolled side by side down the wide sidewalk of their cozy neighborhood.

"I told you I'm going to see a friend," Ayano said still annoyed by Jāna's presence. She swore the other girl had been set by her mother to spy on her.

"Does this 'friend' have a name?" Jāna asked. Her eyes narrowed behind her glasses. Her words gave off a detachable hint of hostility. "Well, do they?"

"I'm going to see Kokona, alright!?" Ayano snapped at her soon to be sister.

"The same Kokona I helped you manipulate into being an accessory to the murder of Musume Ronshaku?" Jāna said her the volume of voice rising with each word.

"Not so loud, sheesh," Ayano growled.

"This isn't a good idea, Ayano," Jāna said. "Kokona has become mentally unstable since the incident. Who knows how she'll react when she sees you. She could ruin us."

"I don't care. I have to make things right." Ayano said.

"You might not care but I do. Your parents offering to adopt me is the best thing I've had in my life since my mom died of cancer. I won't let you ruin this for me, Ayano. If Kokona talks my role in your actions might come out. I could be arrested as an accessory to premeditated murder and blackmail." Jāna said. "We'll do hard time and then there is mother. You know that journalist scumbag is still out there somewhere breathing down her neck even after thirty years." Ryoba had told Jāna a rough outline of her own crimes when she moved into the family home last night with Ryoba being the true victim in her version.

"I'm sorry Jāna. My mind is made up." Ayano said not allowing herself to be swayed.

"Your mind s made up," Jāna said incredulously. "What gives you the right to destroy me and our family just because you want to soothe your guilty conscience? You selfish brat!" Jāna pulled out her smartphone. "I'm calling mother." Ayano slapped Jāna's phone out of her hands before she could speed dial their home number. "Hey, it's a new phone!" Jāna stooped to pick up her phone by the time she had done so Ayano was gone. "Great," Jāna groaned when she spotted Ayano at a nearby house knocking on the door. Jāna recognized it from her old Info Chan files as the home of Kokona's family. "Here we go." Jāna sighed. She ran after Ayano in her heart in her mouth as the door opened.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Yandere Simulator are copyright Yandere Dev. No infringements of this copyright is intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Yandere Simulator A Twist Of Fate – Chapter Five Meeting With Kokona

 **The basement of the Haruka Residence, morning**

Kokona's hands squeezed the neck of Ayano hard. Jāna yelled for Kokona to stop or she would be forced to take action. Kokona paid her words no mind until she was hit on her head by a heavy ceramic plate which bounced off rather than shattering. Kokona groaned in pain toppling over on her side.

"I would say I can't believe that crazy bitch tried to kill you. But, I'd be lying." Jāna commented helping the coughing Ayano to her feet. "I told you she was unstable. Are you alright, Ayano? Do you need a drink? I can call mom if you want?"

"N-No," Ayano gasped rubbing her tender throat. "I-I c-can h-handle t-this."

"Right," Jāna said rolling her eyes behind her glasses.

Kokona rolled over onto her back. Slowly she sat up. She hugged her knees to her body rocking back and forth.

"What about Ms. Manners here?" Jāna said gesturing at Kokona. "What should we do with her?"

"N-Nothing," Ayano gasped. "W-We've d-done e-enough a-already."

Ayano's words caught Kokona's attention. "What do you mean by 'we'?" She asked Ayano her expression grew darker as she spoke.

"Smooth move sis," Jāna said reaching into a coat pocket. She produced a small black cylinder which she waved in Kokona's face. "Before you get any more murderous ideas in that little head of yours this is industrial strength bear spray motherfucker. Attack either of us again and I'll empty this entire can straight into your eyes. You'll probably go permanently blind."

"Who are you? And why are you calling Ayano 'sis?" Kokona said.

Kokona ignored the threat as she got to her feet. Blood dripped down her face from the wound to her scalp inflicted by Jāna. She blinked the blood from her eyes.

"My name is Jāna, soon to be Jāna Ashi. Ayano's parents are adopting me. Not that my life story is any of your business." Jāna said. "Last warning, don't come any closer."

"Why did Ayano say 'we'? How are you involved with her actions? Did you have a part in what she made me do?" Kokona said getting closer to Jāna and Ayano with each word, "answer me!"

"Lay off," Jāna said. "One more step and you'll be learning Braille, bitch!"

"Go ahead take my sight! If you helped Ayano before you've already taken everything else!" Kokona cried tears welling up in her eyes.

"Pft," Jāna scoffed, "melodramatic much? We've done nothing that bad to you. You're still alive, aren't you?"

"How can you say you've done nothing to me? I was involved in a girl's murder because of you two!" Kokona pointed at Ayano. "This monster gutted Musume Ronshaku right in front of me!"

Ayano started to cry. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry. I-I w-was a-a d-different p-person t-then." She choked out between sobs

"So you keep saying, monster!" Kokona said her tone made it clear she thought Ayano was deceiving her.

"Hey, stop calling my sister a monster, bitch!" Jāna snapped.

"I'm sorry did I hurt the monster's feelings?" Kokona asked sarcastically although he had halted her forward momentum when Jāna's thumb was placed atop the trigger.

"If Ayano is a monster then you're also a monster. Need I remind you Kokona, it was you who beat Musume nearly to death with a bat before Ayano finished her off." Jāna said.

"Why are you people in my house? Why must you torment me? Haven't I suffered enough?" Kokona said. "Leave me alone!"

"Duh, we're here because Ayano wants to help your worthless ass. She genuinely feels guilty about her role in your mental breakdown. Goodness knows why. I think you would have lost your mind without her help or mine. The process would have only taken longer." Jāna said. "If I had my way we'd leave you to wallow in self-pity."

"Gee, thanks," Kokona said.

"K-Kokona my accident changed me," Ayano said recovering her voice although her throat remained very sore from the damage Kokona inflicted. "Before I didn't, I couldn't feel a-anything."

"What do you mean?" Kokona said.

"Emotions, real e-emotions were beyond m-my experience," Ayano said. "I only pretended to be happy, sad, or angry. Not long before I approached you something happened. Taro Yamada bumped into me, literally. I don't k-know why, but m-my previously dead emotions sparked to life. Like an addict, I would do anything to get another fix of my drug. My drug being Taro. I became desperate when other girls took an interest in Taro. I could not talk to him, make him understand. I was just too nervous. The words wouldn't come, no matter how hard I tried. I was afraid if he chose someone else as his girlfriend I would lose him and more importantly my only chance of feeling anything ever again. I decided my only option was eliminating my rivals for Taro's affection b-by any m-means necessary. I continued my mission with ruthless proficiency until my tumble off the roof when I hit my head."

"Why did you have me help you kill Musume? Why did she have to die?" Kokona asked.

"I learned Musume had a crush on Taro," Ayano answered.

"One part I still don't understand. Why me, why did you pick me as your unwitting accomplice?" Kokona said.

"Because I discovered that your dad owed Musume's father a large sum of money. I thought I might be able to manipulate you into murdering Musume for me. Turns out I was wrong. You aren't capable of murder." Ayano said her eyes downcast. "After you helped me my plan was to blackmail you for further help committing my crimes. Again, I couldn't be any sorrier."

"Why should I believe you? How do I know this isn't part of your game, Ayano?" Kokona asked.

"There is nothing I can say that will convince you of my sincerity," Ayano said. "If you believe me or not is up to you, Kokona. But, know I want to make amends. I'll help you deal with your problems anyway I can."

"We should go now, Ayano," Jāna said.

"What was your role in my misery?" Kokona asked.

"I provided Ayano with information about your father's debt and about each of her targets," Jāna said seeing no further reasons to not come clean. Best put all their cards on the table. No more secrets.

"But why would you do such a thing? Are you also an emotionally deprived person?" Kokona said.

"My reasons are my own," Jāna said finally lowering her can of bear spray. The sisters turned to leave when Kokona's voice stopped them.

"He didn't forgive my dad's debt like you said he would if his daughter died. He didn't move away either because of his grief. Musume's father I mean. If anything he's become even more heartless towards us." Kokona said. "Maybe you can help maybe you can't. I just thought you should know."

"I'll see what I can do," Ayano said. She felt terribly guilty that Kokona and her father had not benefited at all from the actions the horrible girl was forced into.

 **Outside, early afternoon**

"She would have killed you if I hadn't been there you know," Jāna said.

"I know," Ayano said.

"That's it," Jāna said in disbelief. "You have nothing else to say?" Ayano did not reply.

"Maybe I should tell mom what happened," Jāna suggested.

"Don't tell her," Ayano said. "She'll get mad."

"No shit," Jāna said. "Somebody tried to kill one of her daughters."

"Kokona would have stopped before I actually died," Ayano said although she was unsure if she was correct. Normally Kokona would not hurt a fly, however, Ayano's actions had clearly pushed the other girl beyond her breaking point.

"I don't think so. She's cray cray." Jāna said.

"Look I didn't ask for your help. I'm glad my parents are adopting you, Jāna. But, I can handle myself, okay?" Ayano said.

"You couldn't back there," Jāna said.

"Why are doing this?" Ayano said.

"For mother," Jāna said. "Plus I sort of like you as a person. I have since we started working together. Now we're sisters I think I should help you any way I can. Family members look out for each other, right?"

"Thanks, Jāna," Ayano said. "I'm fond of you too. Oh, and um thanks for bailing me out when Kokona was choking me."

"No problem," Jāna said.

"We're home," Ayano said when the Ashi Residence came into view. "Remember, Jāna, no telling mom. She would freak out."

"Okay," Jāna said. Although she had no intention of keeping Ayano's interaction with Kokona Haruka from Ryoba.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Yandere Simulator are copyright Yandere Dev. No infringements of this copyright is intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Yandere Simulator A Twist Of Fate – Chapter Six Confrontation At Home

 **Living room of the Ashi Residence, early afternoon**

"I don't believe your denials, Ayano. You wanted to commit suicide and Kokona Haruka was your method of choice. If Jāna hadn't pulled that deranged girl off you I'd be at a funeral right now. How could you do such a thing, Ayano?" Ryoba said shocked by the story related to her by Jāna of what occurred at the Haruka House.

"Because," Ayano said tearing up as was becoming her custom whenever anything happened the least bit distressing. "I can't live like this, mom. I don't even know who I am anymore. I don't want to be who I was but at the same time, I can't seem to escape my past. Kokona killing me would have been better than this hell. At least I'd be at peace."

"Did you even consider what could happen if Kokona had killed you? She would suffer serious consequences, Ayano. Kokona is already traumatized. If she killed you it would be another nail in her proverbial coffin. It would have completely destroyed her. When we were going to her house, you told me that you wanted to help Kokona and fix the mistake you made. Letting Kokona kill you would not have helped her one bit. If Mom did not kill Kokona in retaliation I would have. Yeah, I care about you that much." Jāna paused here to let her words sink in. "How could you be so selfish Ayano? You're not trying to fix your mistakes, you're just looking for an easy way out. If you want redemption you'll have to put in some effort into earning it."

"Stay out of this Jāna," Ayano warned. "This is between me and MY mother. I don't care if my parents are adopting you or not. You have no business interfering. And maybe you and mom can kill people without a second thought (Ayano could not help but wonder if Jāna had killed other people aside from helping her claim her own three victims) but I'm not like either of you, not anymore"

"Fine," Jāna said putting her hands up and taking a step back. "The floor is yours."

"Ayano dear I think you need to calm down," Ryoba said sweetly.

"Calm down, calm down, how can I calm down!?" Ayano practically screamed in her mother's face. "My life is intolerable. Why should I continue living?"

"I won't let you throw away the life I and your father gave you. The life we safeguarded through your crucial formative years. You have no idea what we, what I went through so you could be here today!" Ryoba said raising her voice in a rare display of anger.

"I can't believe this! You have no right, mom! This is my life! If I want to end it I will!" Ayano ranted tears streaming down her face.

"This only proves my point, Ayano. You aren't thinking straight. You want to impose a permanent solution on what is likely a temporary problem. One day, when you feel better, you'll thank me. In the meantime as a loving mother, I have to protect until you can protect yourself. Until further notice you will go nowhere unless accompanied by me, your father or your sister." Ryoba said.

"I hate you!" Ayano said running to her room.

"I'll go keep an eye on her, mom," Jāna said a few moments later breaking the silence that hung over the living room like a void.

"I truly appreciate your help, Jāna dear. You're a good girl." Ryoba said staring off in space. She was deeply troubled by Ayano's latest outburst and the event from which it sprang. The thought of losing Ayano chilled her to the bone.

Jāna quietly made her way to Ayano's room where she found the door slightly ajar. Ayano was sitting at her computer. Hesitantly Jāna entered the room without asking Ayano if she could.

"Get out, Jāna!" Ayano said glaring at the other girl.

"You were very rude to mother," Jāna said.

"So what," Ayano said. "She's tough she can take it."

"What are you looking at?" Jāna said peering over Ayano's shoulder. "Ayano you're searching for ways to commit suicide!?" She exclaimed. On the computer screen was an image of how to correctly tie a noose.

"Yup," Ayano said continuing her search. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to continue my research."

"You know what?" Jāna said deciding to take a direct approach to help Ayano. "I sincerely preferred the old Ayano, she might have been a heartless sociopath, but at least she wasn't a coward like you. The old Ayano would never give up. She met every challenge head-on regardless of her chances of failure or success. She was really something. I admired her. I wish she was here rather than you."

"Well, she isn't. I won't be either for much longer." Ayano said continuing her internet search.

"Okay, quitter," Jāna said.

"Don't call me that," Ayano said irritated by the comment.

"Why not, that's what you are, quitter," Jāna insisted.

"Shut up Jāna! I'm warning you!" Ayano said.

"Or what coward!?" Jāna said. She then strolled around Ayano's room picking up and inspecting various items while mumbling to herself.

"What are you doing?" Ayano asked getting out of her seat.

"Oh me, I'm just inventorying your stuff. I'm deciding what I'll keep what I'll sell. You know, when you're gone." Jāna said nonchalantly.

"Hands of this is my stuff," Ayano warned.

"While you're alive it's your stuff, yes. After you die it'll be mine." Jāna said. She picked up Ayano's favorite stuffed animal from Ayano's bed. She examined the small purple dragon with its goofy grin and lopsided facial features. "Ewww, ug-lee, I think it'll throw this one in the trash. I can't see anyone paying good money for it."

"Give him back!" Ayano said. "He was a gift from my dad when I was in the hospital. His name is Mr. Flamey"

"And here I thought dad had better taste," Jāna said tossing Kyōhan's present in the wastepaper basket. "In the trash, it goes. Where it belongs I might add."

Ayano saw red. She tackled Jāna to the floor the pair rolled around exchanging blows until Jāna indicated she gave up. Breathing hard both girls pulled part. As they sat on Ayano's bed recovering from their dust-up a couple minutes later Jāna laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Ayano demanded to know while glaring at Jāna.

"I knew you had it in you, sis. I'm happy you're not as far gone as I feared." Jāna said.

"What do you mean?" Ayano said still uncertain what Jāna was getting at.

"The old you, at least the best parts of the old you. Your brilliance and assertiveness and your unwillingness to take abuse from anyone. Those parts are still there. If only you can stop feeling sorry for yourself for a few minutes you can become a very special person. The kind of person who has a successful, happy, wonderful, full life." Jāna said. "I'll help any way I can, as will mom & dad. But for us to do that you have to first try. Can you do that for us, for yourself Ayano?"

"I think so," Ayano said after careful consideration.

Jāna got up and fished Ayano's dragon from the wastepaper basket. "Here you go." She tossed the stuffed animal at Ayano who easily caught it. Ayano hugged it to her chest smiling.

For the first time since her accident, Ayano did not feel hopeless. Perhaps things would get better after all. At least Ayano felt she had a fighting chance.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **Sorry about the short length of recent chapters. The next update should be much longer as Ayano returns to school and we meet many familiar characters.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Yandere Simulator are copyright Yandere Dev. No infringements of this copyright is intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Yandere Simulator A Twist Of Fate – Chapter Seven Back to School Part II

 **Haruka Residence Sunday, afternoon**

Kokona could scarcely believe what was happening. One minute she had been conversing amicably with Dr. Ryoba Ashi over a glass of soda pop (Kokona's father failed to buy any groceries again so there was nothing else to drink in the house) about Ryoba's daughter, Kokona's classmate Ayano Ashi the next minute a jagged shard of broken glass was at her throat. Ryoba smashed the empty glass Kokona offered her in Kokona's face before Kokona could retrieve the bottle of grape soda pop from the fridge. Ryoba then slammed Kokona hard against a nearby wall Ryoba's free arm pressed across Kokona's neck. Try as Kokona might she could not break free the woman was deceptively strong. Ryoba had always been so sweet to Kokona whenever Kokona saw her in town Kokona would never have suspected the woman was so unhinged.

"I could kill you right now if I want and no one would ever know. I'm very skilled at cleaning messes, girl. It comes with being a surgeon. This shard of glass will easily puncture your Retromandibular vein more commonly known as the Jugular. You'll then bleed out in well under a minute." Ryoba said. Her eyes blazed with madness.

Kokona had never felt so frightened in her admittedly short her life. "P-Please, I don't want to die. I'm only fifteen. I-I haven't e-even began to live my l-life yet." Kokona stammered pleading for her survival. "W-Why are you d-doing this?" Kokona asked with tears in her eyes.

"You know why, girl," Ryoba stated her voice cold devoid of any emotion.

"If this is about what Ayano and I did to Musume Ronshaku, you don't have to worry. I swear I'll never tell anyone." Kokona whimpered.

"Not good enough," Ryoba said. She pressed the shard painfully into Kokona's neck drawing forth a trickle of blood.

"I'll do whatever you want, Dr. Ashi! Just let me live!" Kokona sobbed.

"Befriend my daughter, Ayano," Ryoba said.

"You want me to do what?" Kokona asked confused. She had assumed Ryoba would not want her anywhere near Ayano after what happened yesterday in her basement.

"Befriend, Ayano," Ryoba said. "Tell Ayano you forgive her. Become one of her best friends, a real girl pal."

"But, but, but why?" Kokona said almost forgetting the makeshift blade at her throat.

"Ayano is such a sensitive young lady. Your reaction yesterday caused her great emotional distress. She threatened to kill herself because of how you treated her (not true but Ryoba wasn't going to tell Kokona that). I love Ayano dearly. If anything bad were to happened to her I'd simply go mad." Ryoba said grinning menacingly at Kokona. Ryoba backed away a step, the shard of glass still firmly grasped in her hand. "If you double-cross me or tell anyone what happened between us here today someone other than me will come to see you and you'll die in an appropriately gruesome fashion. Do we understand each other, Kokona?"

"Yes, Dr. Ashi," Kokona said softly not making eye contact.

Ryoba smashed the shard on the kitchen floor. "Be a dear Kokona, clean up the mess you made me make," Ryoba said before leaving.

Kokona stood there shaking for many minutes after Ryoba left. She found herself unable to move. Kokona was in shock. How could one of the most renowned surgeons in the nation be such a monster? Everyone knew the tragic story of Ryoba Ashi wrongfully accused of being a mass murderer while still in high school. After being acquitted following a sensational trial Ryoba faded from the public spotlight only to reappear a couple years later when her parents died in a tragic train crossing accident. The still young Ryoba and new husband Kyōhan shared in the grief of a nation. Because of the accident, the Ashis received a massive settlement from the railway company. Kyōhan eventually became a famous lawyer while Ryoba became an equally famous and highly skilled surgeon. The couple kept a low profile after the tragedy. They lived quietly in the same house where Ryoba grew up along with their only child a daughter named Ayano. To all outward observers they appeared an ideal family, Kokona now knew better. Kokona highly suspected Ryoba had indeed killed those girls back when Ryoba was a teen. Ayano and her mother were obviously insane as also likely was that Jāna girl (wherever she came from). Kokona knew she was in deep trouble.

Kokona began to cry again. She slid down the wall which her back was pressed against. She was trapped. No one would believe her. Her father couldn't stay sober long enough to help her or himself. Her only option was to do as Ryoba instructed and hope that would be enough.

 **Courtyard of Akademi High School Monday, Morning**

"Ayano, Ayano," Osana Najimi called running up to Ayano and Jāna the latter of which rolled her eyes and muttered something nasty to herself.

"Um, Hi Osana," Ayano said.

Ayano had been dreading this moment. Osana had no idea but she was supposed to be one of Ayano's victims. The orange haired girl was lucky Ayano was unskilled at poisoning and got the dosage wrong when Ayano tainted Osana's Bento, otherwise, Osana wouldn't be here today.

"Take it," Osana said thrusting a sealed lavender envelope into Ayano's hands.

"It's a thank you card for saving my life," Osana explained. "There is also a really neat gift card in there for the big box store at the mall. I hope you like it."

"I don't know what to say Osana," Ayano said. "Thanks, I guess."

"No need to thank me," Osana said. "You already saved my life. When I woke up the doctors told me if they hadn't pumped my stomach when they did I'd have died of food poisoning. If not for you I wouldn't be here."

"How unfortunate you are here," Jāna mumbled.

"What do you say?" Osana asked frowning.

"I said how fortunate you are here," Jāna said.

"Hey, do I know you?" Osana said eyeing Jāna more closely. "You look kind of familiar."

"I don't believe so," Jāna said sticking her hand out. "I'm Jāna Ashi or at least I will be soon. Ayano's parents are adopting me. Isn't that right sis?"

"Yup," Ayano said.

"Huh," Osana said. "Odd that Ayano's parents would want two teenagers rather than one. My parents say I'm enough of a handful on my own."

"Well, that's you Osana, we are very well behaved," Jāna said.

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" Osana said.

"Whatever you think it means," Jāna said shrugging.

"Bye Osana, we have to get to class," Ayano said dragging Jāna away. "Why were you so rude to Osana?" Ayano asked Jāna when they were out of earshot.

"She's a self-important dimwit. I hate self-important dimwits." Jāna said. "I'd keep her at arm's length if I were you, Ayano. That girl is trouble."

"I kind of like her," Ayano said. "I found her annoying before, but now I feel sorry for her. She's rather pathetic."

"I couldn't agree more," Jāna chuckled. "Osana is a total bimbo."

"Why do you hate Osana so much?" Ayano asked.

"I have my reasons, which I 'd rather not share," Jāna said.

"Okay," Ayano said sensing she wouldn't get anything more out her "sister" regarding the subject of Osana. After Jāna came to live with their family Ayano had quickly discovered Jāna could be very tight-lipped when she wanted.

"Hey, sis isn't that your boy toy?" Jāna said elbowing Ayano in her ribs.

Sure enough, there was Taro Yamada. He was on the other side of the courtyard yelling at a middle school girl Ayano and Jāna recognized as his younger sister Hanako. Before her emotional awakening, Ayano had viewed Hanako as merely another obstacle to be removed now she felt differently. Ayano hadn't noticed before just how badly Taro treated his sister. The girl was on the verge of tears from Taro berating her.

Ayano felt her blood boil. She stormed across the courtyard ignoring Jāna who kept teasing her about Taro. "You're not being very nice to your sister," Ayano said when she reached the pair.

"She keeps following me around town. When she's late for school I get blamed by our parents." Taro said. He then rounded on Ayano. "Why am I telling you this? Who are you anyway? Wait, I know you. You're that girl who fell off the roof into the dumpster and hit her head. Because of you, we can't use the roof anymore, nice going by the way."

"I'm sorry," Ayano said suddenly feeling very small.

"Yeah, well, you being sorry doesn't let me eat my launch up there or enjoy the view during a break, now does it?" Taro snorted.

"Leave her alone, jerk. She nearly died." Jāna said catching up to Ayano.

"And you would be?" Taro asked unimpressed.

"Her sister," Jāna said. "Unlike you, I care about my sibling."

"Buzz off, both of you," Taro said turning back to yell at Hanako over getting him in trouble.

"C'mon sis, we don't need to waste our time on this loser," Jāna said tugging on Ayano's arm.

"Whatever, bitch," Taro said. "Why my best buddy Budo fished your clumsy sister out of that stinky trash heap is beyond me. I'd have let the EMTs do that."

"Budo saved me?" Ayano said. She had thought for some reason Taro rescued her when she heard a boy dove into the dumpster after seeing her fall inside it.

"Ask him about it about it yourself dumbo when he gets back from the inter-school martial arts tournament on Wednesday," Taro said grabbing Hanako by her arm. "I have to go hail an Uber for my sister before I'm late for my own classes."

"Bye," Hanako said waving at the older girls even though they had not yet been formally introduced.

Budo saved her and Taro was a jerk. Seeing the way he treated his sister, as well as others, disgusted the new Ayano. She felt nothing for him, nothing at all. She wondered if she ever truly had. Could her "love" for him have been nothing more than a sick obsession brought on by her condition? Ayano knew she had a lot to think about.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **I decided to make the gang juniors so I have four whole years to play with if I so choose.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **Not nearly as long as I would have liked. However, I feel it is best to keep updating whenever possible.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Yandere Simulator are copyright Yandere Dev. No infringements of this copyright is intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Yandere Simulator A Twist Of Fate – Chapter Eight Back to School Part III

 **Cafeteria** **of Akademi High School Monday,** **noon**

"Excuse me can me, my sister and our friend sit here with you?" Ayano asked Oka.

As usual, when her cousin Budo was away the shy goth girl sat by herself at lunch. Budo and Oka's relationship was more akin to that of a brother and sister than cousins because Budo's parents had taken Oka in when she was six after her own parents tragically perished in a house fire. Other than her cousin and the few students who attended her short-lived Occult Club Ayano could not recall ever seeing Oka talk much to anyone. Sure Budo's buddies were civil enough to Oka but that was only because they wanted to stay on Budo's good side as he was fiercely loyal to both his friends and family. Ayano was unsure Oka had a single genuine friend of her own. Since her emotional awakening, Ayano felt a mixture of guilt and pity whenever she thought of how ruthless she had treated Oka. Not only did Ayano get Oka's club broken up by sending an anonymous note to Kocho about the members being "dangerous Satanists" before that she had relentlessly bullied Oka for years. Ayano bullied Oka because she knew the meek girl would not fight back or tell anyone. Her past treatment of Oka was one of Ayano's greatest regrets.

"S-Sure, if you w-want," Oka said trying to maintain eye contact with Ayano but failing miserably.

"I like your arm stockings. They look so cool." The ever-chipper Midori said. Taking the vacant seat across from Oka. Ayano and Jāna meanwhile took seats across from each other. "I'm Midori by the way."

"T-Thanks," Oka said with a faint smile. "I'm Oka."

"Can you make me a pair of green ones?" Midori said.

"Y-Yeah," Oka said.

"Hi," Osana said in a weepy voice about a minute later. "Do you guys mind if I sit at your table today?"

"I thought you always sat with Taro?" Jāna said with a sly grin. "Trouble in paradise, Osana?"

"It's complicated," Osana sniffed. The other girls noticed her damp eyes were red and puffy.

"Are you alright Osana? You look like you've been crying?" Ayano said.

"Who me, crying, nah," Osana said putting on a brave face. "I'm right as rain."

"Here sit next to me." Ayano offered even though Jāna glared at her when she did so. Jāna seemed to hate Osana. There was a story there Ayano was determined to one day learn.

"Oh everyone look what I found while shopping at the mall this weekend," Midori said excitedly. She removed a doll of a pink-haired magical girl from her bag. "She's called Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki. Isn't she cute?" Midori asked waving the doll around.

The moment Osana saw the doll she froze. "I don't think it's cute at all. I think it's hideous." She said.

"Huh," Midori said glancing back and forth between the doll and Osana oblivious to the orange-haired girl's words of disdain. "Osana you and Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki could be twins. You two really look alike."

"Shut up you green haired airhead! We look nothing alike!" Osana snapped. Everyone in the room stared at Osana due to her outburst.

"I'm sorry," Midori said. "I'll put her away."

"You do that," Osana snarled.

"Osana you were very rude to Midori. I think you should be the one who apologizes, not her." Ayano said feeling her own anger rise. "If you can't be civil you'll have to leave this table."

"But, but," Osana stammered while Jāna watched smiling. "Don't make me leave, Ayano. I have nowhere else I can sit. Taro hates me now. I have no other friends. Ayano please, I can't stand the humiliation of sitting alone."

"It's not up to me Osana it's up to Midori," Ayano said standing firm.

"Midori I'm sorry. I just hate that character. I have my reasons, okay?" Osana said.

"Okay, I forgive you," Midori said already back to her happy self. "I'll put her away so she won't bother you anymore." She put the doll back in her bag.

"Thanks," Osana said.

The remainder of the lunch break was spent in idle chit-chat. By the end of the hour, the girls were getting along quite well even Oka had open up some. Aside from Jāna remaining frosty towards Osana the group was gelling well. Once the bell rang the group was about to leave when Kokona approached them.

"Sunday starting at 2:00 in the after I'll celebrate my sixteen birthday. I want you all to attend my party, especially you Ayano and you Jāna. Ayano I think we can become good friends. I also forgive you for, well, you know." Kokona said her voice oddly hollow almost robotic.

"Uh okay," Ayano said. Ayano noticed the questioning eyes of Osana and Midori on her. She then added. "Our spat was my fault. I truly regret what happened, Kokona."

Kokona forced a smile. "I know you do but don't feel bad, bye." She quickly walked away.

While Midori, Osana, and Jāna wondered off ahead Oka griped Ayano's arm startling the other girl to the point she almost dropped her tray. "You're different than you were before. You were blind but now you see clearly. You see the world and those around you as they truly are. Be mindful of their weaknesses. Many need guidance, even more, will require your compassion." Oka said cryptically. "I also forgive you for there is no point resenting someone who no longer exists."

"You know, but how?" Ayano said. She could scarcely believe how clear Oka was talking there was no stuttering or halting words.

"I've always sensed things others can't," Oka said. "You've been given a precious gift, a fresh start. Make the most of it."

"How do I change things?" Ayano asked.

"You can't change what is only what may yet be," Oka said. "I'll help you any way I can. For good or ill, I sense your destiny is closely tied up with that of this school and all of us who call this place our second home, it always has been. Many ghosts roam these halls some of this plane some of others. They need to be laid to rest. Somehow I know you are the one chosen to bring them peace. I can say nothing else. I sense in time, more will be revealed to us both." Oka released her grip on Ayano's arm. She then left the ex-yandere alone with her thoughts.

"What was that all about?" Jāna asked her surrogate sister a short while later as they left the cafeteria together.

"I'm not sure," Ayano admitted. She felt filled with trepidation.

 **An Abandoned Warehouse in a seedy part of town**

Dainashi was not a patient man. He had waited in the warehouse for his hired assassin for hours and still, she had not shown. He was about to depart when the girl appeared out of nowhere as was her custom.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Dainashi said with a start. "Anyone ever told you to stop sneaking up on people?"

"Our arrangement has become unexpectedly complicated." Said the girl Dainashi knew only by her colorful moniker of Nemesis. She was dressed completely in black her usual clothing color. "The Ayano Aishi you hired me to eliminate is no more. Eliminating an innocent person is not part of my agenda. I only cull the unclean."

"I don't care if Ayano's accident gave her morals as you claim! I still want that little demon dead! I've paid you already for your services now do what I want." Dainashi ranted.

"The funds have been deposited back into your online account." Nemesis said.

"If you don't kill Ayano Aishi I'll simply find another who will," Dainashi said.

"Why is depriving a girl who has done you no personal harm so important?" Nemesis asked her voice cold, clinical, devoid of any emotion.

"Her mother ruined my life. Because of that sociopath Ryoba Aishi my reputation as a journalist was destroyed forever." Dainashi.

"So, you desire revenge rather than justice." Nemesis correctly observed.

"I've found they are often the same thing," Dainashi said.

"Justice is impartial it seeks to restore balance while maintaining fairness. Vengeance is one-sided, motivated by deluded self-interest and seeks to inflict equal or greater suffering upon one who has harmed the aggrieved party." Nemesis said.

"Will you finish what you've started or must I seek out another to complete our work?" Dainashi said disregarding Nemesis' inspired speech.

"If I do this there will be serious repercussions not least of all for yourself. In my experience as well as the experience of those who taught me my craft vengeance is seldom a clean matter, it frequently becomes messy." Nemesis said. "Do you accept the likely dire ramifications of targeting Ayano Aishi?"

"Readily," Dainashi said without a hint of hesitation.

"So be it," Nemesis said. "I'll be in touch soon." She melted back into the shadows vanishing without a trace.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Yandere Simulator are copyright Yandere Dev. No infringements of this copyright is intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Yandere Simulator A Twist Of Fate – Chapter Nine Back to School Part IV

 **Hallway of** **Akademi High School Monday,** **noon**

The rest of the day passed more or less uneventfully for Ayano. Other than catching Osana crying in the girls' bathroom during their afternoon break, which Jāna found very amusing for some reason, things were more or less normal. Ayano was halfway out of the school when she remembered she had forgotten her smartphone in homeroom. She told Jāna, Midori, and Osana (much to Jāna's displeasure Osana had approached the trio and asked to work home with them which Ayano allowed) were accompanying her that she would be right back once she retrieved her phone. Ayano ran back to homeroom, grabbed her smartphone off her desk where she left it and ran back down the hallway.

"Halt," Said Student Council member Aoi Ryugoku from behind Ayano.

Aoi with her short blue hair, skull & crossbones imprinted eye patch was known for her no-nonsense manner and fierce loyalty to Student Council President Megami Saikou. Aoi was also Megami's best friend, as much as anyone could be friends with the distance and cold heiress. Aoi wore the white school uniform with a red armband (the so-called "band of authority") indicative of all Student Council members.

"You were running in the hallway. That is a clear infraction of school bylaws. Also, do you have permission to be here after hours Ayano Aishi?" Aoi said writing Ayano up on her Student Council issued notepad with her Student Council issued pen.

"I just came back to get my phone, see, see, here it is plain as day," Ayano said waving her phone in front of Aoi's intact right eye.

"Are you making fun of my disability, Aishi? I assure you I can see perfectly fine with my right eye. There is no need for you to wave your phone right in front of my face." Aoi said in a clearly annoyed tone. She was very sensitive about her injured eye.

"No, of course not, I would never-," Ayano blabbed.

"Is there a problem here, Aoi?" Shiromi Torayoshi asked. The girl with short silver hair was Student Council treasurer. She also wore the distinctive white uniform with a red armband.

"Aishi thinks my perceived lack of vision is amusing. Don't you Aishi?" Aoi said.

"I do not." Ayano snapped defensively at Aoi.

"When I confronted her about her hallway and time infractions she said and I quote - 'I just came back to get my phone, see, see, here it is plain as day.'" Aoi said reading from her notepad. "Aishi then proceeded to wave her phone directly in front of my face. When I told her to correct her behavior she denied the charges thus adding deception to her litany of offenses."

"This is ridiculous!" Ayano said. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"So you're denying the charges?" Shiromi said.

"Don't say another word sis they are obviously trying to railroad you," Jāna said appearing with Midori and Osana. The three had gotten tired of waiting for Ayano's return and had gone looking for her.

"Are you accusing one of my counselors of being a lair?" Megami Saikou said.

The Student Council President had been doing her own rounds when she heard the increasingly loud argument and decided to investigate. Tall, well portioned with long silver hair and a dazzling smile the extremely rich and smart Megami was the envy of most female students and the object their male counterparts lusted after. Many speculated the only thing keeping her from having a steady boyfriend was her aversion to men (which helped explain the all-female makeup of the Student Council) that and her legendary temper. She wore a white uniform with red armband similar in design to her underlings.

"If the shoe fits," Jāna said with a shrug.

"Write them all up," Megami said her eyes narrowing. Aoi started doing just that but Shiromi hesitated.

"Should we really issue them detention demerits without proper proof?" Shiromi asked.

"If Aoi said Aishi broke the rules she broke the rules. My faith in Aoi's word is unshakable" Megami said.

"Because she munches your carpet I bet," Jāna said loud enough so everyone could hear. Everyone gasped at her crude allegation.

"Jāna," Ayano said not believing what her surrogate sister had just said.

"Excuse me," Megami said. She was furious at Jāna's remark. "How dare you allege such a thing about me and one of my counselors you potty-mouthed creep."

"We are not lesbians! Not that there is anything wrong with being lesbians!" Aoi said her red-faced. Her voice a little too loud. Her good eye darted around the hallway as if she were searching for something.

"I'll have you know I have a boyfriend. He's a pop star who lives in South Korea. I keep his identity secret to avoid any unwanted press." Megami said.

"Bullshit," Jāna said smirking. "You don't have a boyfriend. You just tell people you do so no one will think you are 'weird' and so dear old dad stays off your back." Everyone again gasped in shock.

Megami then did something totally unexpected. She pulled her can of pepper spray off her belt and sprayed Jāna's face. Jāna who had taken to sometimes wearing contact lenses since being taken in by the Aishi Family reeled under the attack. She withered in pain swaying around blindly.

"Arrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhh my eyes," Jāna eyed clutching her face.

"Megami what have you done!?" Shiromi said rushing to Jāna's side along with Ayano.

"She was resisting. I thought she was reaching for a weapon." Megami said calmly.

"I saw everything. She was clearly resisting." Aoi chimed in.

"Come along Shiromi they've learned their lesson. I'm sure they won't disrespect our authority again." Megami said.

"I'll be along shortly, you go," Shiromi said.

"Alright, but don't be too long," Megami said.

"Here are your demerits," Aoi said handing one to each of the girls save Ayano who received three; two of which were for her the third was for Jāna. Aoi and Megami walked away.

Shiromi guided Jāna to the nearest water fountain where she and with help from Ayano washed out Jāna's eyes and remove her contacts which trapped the spray making its effects worse. "I'm sorry this happened," Shiromi said. "You must understand, Megami is under a tremendous amount of pressure. Her responsibilities are far more demanding than most of us could imagine."

"She's still a total bitch." Osana of all people said of Megami. Everyone looked at her, "what?"

"Never thought I'd say this but I agree with Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki here," Jāna said rubbing her sore red eyes.

"Hey," Osana said.

"She has no right to abuse her authority over us nor does Aoi," Ayano said feeling angry. She was in no mood to hear Shiromi's words. "My sister could have been seriously hurt. I have half a mind to call our parents right now."

"There's no need for such drastic action. Surely we can come to some accommodation?" Shiromi said.

"Why are you so protective of Megami anyway?" Jāna asked suspiciously. Shiromi was one of the few students Jāna in her former life as Info-Chan could never find out much about. Shiromi was a mystery wrapped in an enigma.

Shiromi looked away not wishing to maintain eye contact. "We all have responsibilities protecting Megami even from herself is one of mine." She would say no more regarding Megami no matter how much the other four girls probed her before they left half an hour later. Shiromi promised the Aishi sisters she would smooth things over as well as somehow compensate Jāna for the attack before the group departed.

 **Hospital Rooftop, night**

"I told you never to contact me again." Said Ryoba dressed in her hospital scrubs. "Why have you violated our understanding by showing up at my place of work?"

"A forgotten foe from your past recently approached me. The journalist who once attempted to destroy you. He seeks ruination for your family and by extension yourself. He has offered me a rather large sum of money to eliminate your daughter, Ayano." Nemesis said.

"Naturally you refused, correct?" Ryoba asked.

"I wouldn't have if Ayano were the girl she once was. Her mishap, however, has made her a target no longer worthy of my time. As you are aware I only cleanse the unclean from this world. To end Ayano's life given the circumstances would be most distasteful to me. She is now innocent. I protect the innocent." Nemesis said.

"If you harm Ayano in any way I'll destroy every delusion you've ever entertained of yourself," Ryoba said.

"Ayano in her current state is not a viable target." Nemesis said repeating her earlier disallowance of wanting to harm Ayano. "No harm will come to her. You have my word, sister."

"Never call me that," Ryoba said. "We are strangers, not siblings. You are simply the fruit of my mother's indiscretion nothing more nothing less."

This was an old argument between the two one Nemesis had no desire to revisit at this time. "I overstepped my bounds. Please forgive my indiscretion." Nemesis said with a curt bow. "What do you wish for me to do regarding the journalist?"

"Deceive him, allow him to believe you share the same goal until I can craft a fitting permanent end for him," Ryoba said. "Too long I have permitted his continued existence. I should have dealt with the lingering threat he poses long ago but other matters blinded me. Should he grow impatient and attempt to move against Ayano on his own you may eliminate him immediately."

"Understood," Nemesis said. "Should I approach either Ayano or your new daughter Jāna to warn them about the journalist should such a warning be required?"

"Absolutely not," Ryoba said knowing Nemesis' concern was likely a ploy to worm her way into Ryoba's family through ingratiating herself to the girls. "Stay far away from Ayano and Jāna. They are not for you. If I learn you have been interfering with them in any way, shape or form I will not hesitate to kill you. We both know that I can if you force my hand." She paused here for a time to let her words sink in. "When I've decided the fate of the journalist I'll contact you. Until then do nothing useless he directly threatens Ayano or, less likely, another member of my family. You may go now." Nemesis bowed a second time before vanishing into the night.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **I and my creative consultant Lucian Naruto decided to make Nemesis the kid sister of Ryoba in this AU story. Ryoba's mother had Nemesis late in her life with another man when she grew "bored" for a time with Ryoba's mind slave father. Nemesis is roughly twenty-five years old when this story starts.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Yandere Simulator are copyright Yandere Dev. No infringements of this copyright is intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Yandere Simulator A Twist Of Fate – Chapter Ten Father Knows Best?

Special thanks to my fellow author The Writer Of Lucifenia for letting me use the below idea for the background of my story. Please check out The Writer Of Lucifenia's excellent Yandere Simulator stories "The Escape" and "Life Goes On" (they are two of my favorites).

 **Pool Room of** **Akademi High School** **many years ago,** **evening**

 _"Breathe, breathe, come on breathe!" The boy in olive green shorts said as he frantically performed CPR on the unconscious girl._

 _He could not believe what was happening. Only a few short minutes ago he had snuck into the pool area for a quick after-school swim now he was struggling to save a life. Being a member of Akademi High's elite swim team he needed every minute of practice he could get. His coach was threatening to cut boys again after the lackluster performance of the team at their last meet. His parents would kill him if he got kicked off the team. They were very happy he finally found a sport he was good at not being the athletically gifted type._

 _"Please don't die on me girl. I'm begging you." The boy said. His wet body shivered in the cold air of the pool room. With a shuddering cough, the girl vomited up a huge amount of pool water then gasped taking in a deep breath. Slowly her eyes opened "Thank god," The boy said._

 _"W-where am I?" The girl asked weakly. "Is this Heaven? Are you an Angel?" She reached out and brushed her wet fingertips against the boy's cheek._

 _"You're in the pool room of Akademi High. miss. I found you at the bottom of the pool and pulled you to safety. You must have slipped in." The boy said with a relieved smile. "You're going to be okay though. I'll be right back." He gently took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze._

 _"Where are you going?" The girl asked between coughs._

 _"I'm going to call an ambulance. You need medical treatment." The boy said._

 _"No doctors," The girl said refusing to release the boy's hand when he tried to pull away. She was surprisingly strong for a girl little all own someone who had nearly drowned._

 _"But you need help." The boy insisted redoubling his efforts to break free. "Don't worry you won't be alone long if that is what are worried about."_

 _"I attempted suicide." The girl blurted out. "When you found me at the bottom of the pool I was trying to kill myself by drowning."_

 _"Why?" Was all the boy could manage. He was horrified by this revelation. How could someone his own age, a fellow student with her entire life ahead of her do such a thing?_

 _The girl weakly propped herself up on her elbows. "It's complicated," she said looking away._

 _"If you expected me not to insist you seek immediate medical attention you're going to have to do better than that." The boy said._

 _"My home life isn't easy. My mother is cold, distant. My father is, very ill," The girl said. "I'm ruthlessly bullied by other students here at school. Everything became too much. I couldn't bare anymore."_

 _The girl locked eyes with the boy. He saw such profound sadness in her gaze he felt nothing but pity for her, poor soul. There was something else present in her eyes, however, something he could not quite place. Whatever it was it sent a brief shiver down his spine or perhaps the coldness of the room was getting to him again, who knows._

 _"My mother, she'd be so angry if people knew I tried to kill myself. I dare not think what might happen." The girl said. "I beg you please keep my secret."_

 _"Only if you promise never to pull such a reckless stunt again." The boy said getting to his feet and helping the girl do the same._

 _"I promise," The girl said nodding her head._

 _"And I want you to talk with somebody about your problems." The boy said. Even though agreeing to keep this incident secret was against his better judgment, in the end, it was not his choice to make._

 _"I swear I'll do whatever you ask." The girl said._

 _"Besides if you ever feel like hurting yourself again you can talk with me, or we can just be friends. Either way, people say I'm a good listener." The boy offered._

 _"Really, you mean it?" the girl said brightening visibly._

 _"Sure," The boy said extending his hand. "My name is Kyōhan by the way. What's your name?"_

 _"Ryoba, I'm Ryoba," The girl said enthusiastically._

 _"That's a pretty name," Kyōhan said a second before Ryoba pulled him into a calmly embrace. Kyōhan could not help but chuckle. "I think we better get you out of your wet school uniform before you catch a cold or worse."_

 _Kyōhan had a very hard time prying Ryoba off him. Not for the first time, he noticed how deceptively string she was. The pair then left the pool room with Ryoba following Kyōhan like how a lost puppy dog once fed by a kind boy would follow him home._

 **Aishi Residence present day, evening**

Jāna sat on her bed tinkering with some piece of electronic gadgetry when a knock came on her door. "Who is it?" Asked the redhead.

"It's dad. May I come in?" Kyōhan said. Mr. Aishi had insisted the former Info Chan call his "dad" even though they did not yet know each other very well.

"Come in," Jāna said.

Kyōhan entered the room shouldering a large box. "I heard you had an accident at school today. Is everything okay?" He asked his voice genuinely sympathetic.

"It wasn't an accident. I was peppered sprayed by our Student Council President Megami Saikou." Jāna said bitterly. Several hours later her eyes remained puff, red and sore behind her glasses. Although Ayano had wanted them to keep the truth about the incident from Ryoba she had said nothing about Kyōhan. "She ruined by contact lenses. I'm sorry."

"Why would apologize for something someone else did?" Kyōhan asked.

"My biological father was never happy when I cost him money. He thought me and my mother were 'parasites'." Jāna said.

"He doesn't seem like a very understand or nice person," Kyōhan said.

"He isn't," Jāna said. "I'll pay for the ruined contacts."

"Nonsense," Kyōhan said. "I'll pick you up a new pair tomorrow along with a spare just in case anything like this happens again."

"Really," Jāna said hardly believing her ears.

"Really," Kyōhan said. "Do you want me to have a talk with Headmaster Kocho about what happened?" Kyōhan offered.

"Nah, but thanks for offering," Jāna said.

"I had planned to give you this on the weekend but I think you need some cheering up." Kyōhan carefully put the large box down on Jāna's bed.

"What is it?" Jāna asked.

"Open the box and find out." Kyōhan urged. Jāna opened the box to reveal a large consumer drone. Jāna's eyes lite up when she saw the drone. "I hope you like it. The man at the store said it is top of the line."

"Thank you so much! I love it!" Jāna exclaimed.

"Thank you so much, who?" Kyōhan prompted.

"Thank you so much, dad," Jāna said.

"You are welcome, daughter," Kyōhan said with a smile which Jāna returned. "I'll leave you with your new toy. Remember to follow the instructions no flying it to high or over restricted areas."

"I'll follow the rules," Jāna said.

Kyōhan turned to leave but hesitated. "Jāna, remember if you ever need to talk I'm here even if it is something you feel uncomfortable sharing with your mother (Ryoba), including if she asks you to do something you don't want to do."

"Sure thing," Jāna said briefly looking up from her drone which she was busy putting together.

Kyōhan stepped out into the hallway closing the door behind him. Although he loved Ryoba he also feared her. He dared not think what could occur if Ryoba ever lost control. He had many sleepless nights over the years worrying about what might happen to Ayano should he unexpectedly die. His girls, Ayano and now Jāna, were his top priority. Would Ryoba harm them psychologically (by exposing them to acts they, especially Ayano, were too fragile to handle) if not physically without someone present to restrain the more problematic aspects of her nature? No matter what it took Kyōhan vowed he would keep them safe from every threat, even if one of those threats was his own wife.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Yandere Simulator are copyright Yandere Dev. No infringements of this copyright is intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Yandere Simulator A Twist Of Fate – Chapter Twelve Injustice Prologue

 **Akademi High School Tuesday, morning**

After much prompting from her surrogate sister Jāna, Ayano decided to appeal the demerits she and her friends had received from the Student Council. Jāna would also lodge a formal complaint about Student Council President Megami having pepper sprayed her without justification, an act which ruined a pair of her contact lens. Ayano's mother Ryoba wanted Ayano and Jāna to handle matters more directly by teaching the Student Council members a "lesson" thankfully, for everyone involved, Kyōhan convinced his wife the matter could be better addressed by more conventional means. Kyōhan often talked Ryoba out of employing her more extreme brand of justice to various family problems.

Ayano, Jāna, Midori, and Osana seat in a horizontal row of chairs to the right of Headmaster Kocho Shuyona's desk while Megami, Aoi, and Shiromi sat in a horizontal row of chairs orientated towards the left. Kocho took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He had been meeting with these seven girls in his cramped office for over an hour now yet heir inane squabble continued unabated.

"Admit it Aishi you made light of my partial blindness. You think my disability is amusing. Look at Aoi she wears an eye patch. I bet she can't see her hand in front of her face. What a loser ha ha ha ha ha." Aoi accused.

"I would never do such a thing! I'm not that kind of person!" Ayano snapped at Aoi.

"Yeah, my best friend Ayano is not cruel. She's really nice to everyone, well, she has been since her accident." Midori said sticking up for Ayano in her own unique way.

"Are you accusing my best friend Aoi of being a liar, Gurin!? How dare you!" Megami shouted.

"Well, um, no," The goodhearted Midori stammered. "Maybe Aoi is mistaken." She offered weakly before slumping down in her seat.

"I'm not mistaken." Aoi insisted. "Aishi waved her smartphone directly in front of my face while yelling 'see, see' at me."

Jāna rolled her eyes. "Really, Aoi, really, would you and the other councilors please stop referring to us by our last names."

"Why does referring to people by their family names bother you so much Jāna, hmmm?" Megami said with a sly grin.

"Don't go there," Jāna warned her expression dark.

"Could it be because you don't have a family, not one of your own anyway," Megami said ignoring Jāna's warning.

"Oh, that's it! It's on like Donkey Kong bitch!" Jāna said.

"I'm not afraid of you, Jāna. There is no harmful 'info' you can use against me so bring it, twit." Megami said.

Jāna surged out of her seat. Ayano caught her before she could attack Megami, however. Aoi jumped up and pulled out her can of pepper spray in turned Midori surprised everyone when she leaped out of her seat and tackled Aoi to the floor. Megami came to Aoi's aid only to end up in a tugging contest with Osana who was trying to protect Midori by pulling her away from the other two girls. Shiromi tried in vain to calm everyone down with her diplomatic words. A flustered Kocho did the only thing he could, he called security. As a result of what school officials labeled "a brawl" Ayano and her group were suspended from school for a period of one week effective immediately. By way of contrast, the three members of the Student Council each received only a slap on their wrists being told they should be more careful how they exercised their authority in the future.

 **Aishi Residence later that day,** **afternoon**

"I'm so proud of you girls. Standing up for yourselves as you did." Ryoba said smiling sweetly at Ayano and Jāna.

"It isn't right, we were we suspended and they weren't." Jāna lamented.

"Forget about those nasty girls, Jāna dear. You and your sister will spend the next week with me when I'm not working at the hospital of course. I can teach you both far more useful things than any silly school can." Ryoba said. She was presently preparing a large meal in the kitchen. "Tonight is a very important night for you, Jāna dear. Tonight you met your grandparents."

Ayano shuddered as she recalled her mother's life lessons. The one she most vividly remembered was how to wash away any trace of blood by using a mixture of hydrogen peroxide and water. While Ayano wanted to blame her mother for making her a "monster" she knew doing so would be divorcing her own responsibility for her actions. In her previous state of mind, SHE had wanted to do the things she had done. Her mother had not forced her to hurt those people that had all been her.

The grandparents Ryoba referred to were the parents of her husband the long-suffering Kyōhan. Not long after Ryoba's own parents meet their untimely demise the thought dead Kyōhan phoned his family. Kyōhan explained he had suffered from an extended period of amnesia until recently after hitting his head. He claimed to have been found by Ryoba who nursed him back to health. Thankful their son who had been missing for years was alive Kyōhan's grateful parents asked few questions. Ryoba wasted no time ingratiating herself to her new in-laws who ended up adoring their seemingly perfect daughter-in-law who took to calling them "mother" and "father".

The next few hours flew by. Before they knew it Ayano, Jāna and Ryoba were seated around a table with Kyōhan and his parents. Kyōhan's Father was a gregarious balding silver-haired somewhat portly man with a loud but friendly nature. By way of contrast, Kyōhan's Mother was slim and reserved with long silver hair and a warm gentle smile. The pair took to Jāna right away. Within an hour it was like Jāna had always been part of the family.

"Ryoba you've outdone yourself." Kyōhan's Mother said patting her face with a napkin.

"What a cook." Kyōhan's Father said while taking seconds. "She's a keeper son." He joked poking Kyōhan who sat next to him in Kyōhan's ribs with his elbow.

"Please Mother and Father, you'll make me blush with all these compliments," Ryoba said.

"So, do either of you girls have a boyfriend yet?" Kyōhan's Father asked Ayano and Jāna.

"Papa, please," Kyōhan's Mother exclaimed. Since Kyōhan could remember his parents always called each other "papa" and "momma". "They're barely sixteen years old. There will be plenty of time for them to find love."

"Nonsense Momma," Kyōhan's Father said. "We were already dating at their age. Ayano what about that Taro boy you were interested in before your accident?"

"I, I changed my mind. Taro and I just aren't right for each other." Ayano said uncomfortably.

"Why not?" Kyōhan's Father said. "I thought you were crazy about him."

"I found out something about Taro I don't like. He treats his younger sister terribly," Ayano said searching desperately for an excuse.

"Good for you Ayano. You don't want to be with a boy who mistreats girls." Kyōhan's Mother said.

"What a creep." Kyōhan's Father said.

"How have you been feeling since your accident? No headaches or lapses in memory" Kyōhan's Mother asked. "We were so afraid for you when we heard what happened. To think that boy attacked you and your friend Osana like that by poisoning her food and then throwing you off the roof when you ran for help, how awful."

"I'm alright grandma," Ayano mumbled.

"They should throw the book at that little perv." Kyōhan's Father said. "I hope he gets the death penalty. Any monster who would do such things deserves to die. Good riddance I say."

"Oh, papa you shouldn't get so worked up. Remember your blood pressure." Kyōhan's Mother cautioned.

"Nonsense momma, I feel fine." Kyōhan's Father said.

Ayano started to cry. She could not stop. "May I be excused?" She asked.

"Yes, you may, dear," Ryoba said smiling. Ayano got out of her seat and ran to her room.

"What's up with Ayano? Is she sick?" Kyōhan's Father said.

"Just sensitive about what happened," Jāna said.

"Poor thing," Kyōhan's Mother said.

"I'll go check on her," Kyōhan said.

A minute later Kyōhan knocked on Ayano's door. After several knocks, Ayano let her father in. Kyōhan noted Ayano's moist eyes were red from crying. Kyōhan softly closed the door behind him so as to preserve their privacy.

"Don't take what grandpa said seriously. What happened wasn't your fault. You were different then." Kyōhan said.

"I know," Ayano sniffed. "It wasn't that."

"Then what was it?" Kyōhan said.

"Daddy, do you really think the boy from school will get the death penalty?" Ayano asked.

"He could," Kyōhan admitted.

Ayano started to cry again. Kyōhan embraced his daughter. He held her sobbing body close as he lovingly stroked her hair.

"Please daddy, help him," Ayano said. "I couldn't stand it if he dies for my crimes."

"I'll do my best," Kyōhan said knowing full well he could guarantee no more.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **This story arc will deal more in-depth with Ayano trying to right the various wrongs she has done** **(including to Kokona, Osana, Oka and the yet to be seen currently suspended Osoro)** **along with the emerging feud between Ayano's group of friend and Megami's Student Council** **.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Yandere Simulator are copyright Yandere Dev. No infringements of this copyright is intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

 **CONTENT/LANGUAGE WARNING –**

 **THIS EPISODE CONTAINS PROFANITY AND CONTENT THAT MANY OFFEND MORE SENSITIVE READERS. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED**

Yandere Simulator A Twist Of Fate – Chapter Thirteen Injustice Part I – Birthday Party From Hell

 **Haruka Residence Saturday, afternoon**

"Thanks again for inviting me," Ayano said. Then added when Jāna loudly cleared her throat. "Um, I mean thanks for inviting us."

"Much better," Jāna said.

"We brought you a present," Ayano said handing Kokona a medium sized box wrapped in gold paper with a matching golden bow.

"Thanks," Kokona said as she gingerly took possession of the box which she dared not shake for fear of its possible contents. Kokona then welcomed the pair into her home.

In the back of her mind, Kokona hoped it didn't contain anything that was dangerous. Kokona wished she hadn't invited the Aishi girls to her birthday party, especially Ayano. Kokona, however, after the glass incident was far too frightened of their mother Ryoba to not extend the invitation as instructed. Truth be told, Kokona didn't feel much like having a party.

Lingering guilt over her role in the violent murder of Musume Ronshaku still haunted Kokona on a daily basis. Every time Kokona saw Ayano she felt sick to her stomach. No matter how hard she tried Kokona could never banish the image of Ayano plunging that kitchen knife into Musume's chest over and over again or how casually Anyano talked about incriminating Musume's lifeless body after the deed was done. Kokona knew she didn't deserve any measure of happiness in her life. So what if her father occasionally hit her when he came home drunk, she was trash. Human garbage who wasn't worthy of kindness.

"Are you feeling okay Ko Ko?" Saki Miyu asked Kokona after Kokona had placed the gift on the kitchen table with others she had already received.

"I'm okay, Si," Kokona said with a weak smile.

Saki who was Kokona's best friend always called her Ko Ko rather than Kokona just like how Kokona called her Si rather than Saki. Kokona and Saki had been close since kindergarten. Until the death of Kokona's mother, both families had taken their summer vacations together every year. These days Kokona spent much of her spare time with the Saki Clan rather than at her own home so she could avoid her alcoholic, gambler father. Although deeply troubled by recent changes in her best friend's behavior Saki kept her mouth shut rather than risk causing waves. Saki suspects Kokona needed her support and understanding now more than ever. The last thing Saki wanted to do was drive Kokona away she cared about Kokona much too deeply to ever risk that.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Ayano and Jāna mingled with the other guests who were mostly girls their age with two notable exceptions; Kokona's boyfriend Riku Soma and Budo Masuta. Ayano knew why Riku was here but she was surprised by Budo's presence. Budo stood in a corner by himself a glass of punch in his hand. Ayano brushed off an attempt at conversation from Midori and Osana to instead chat with Budo. She needed to thank him for rescuing her after her fall into the dumpster on that fateful day.

"Hi Budo," Ayano said. Budo turned to face her. 'Damn he's cute with his scruffy black hair, soulful eyes and rugged good looks.' Ayano could not help but think.

"Oh hi, Ayano," Budo said.

"Yup, I'm Ayano, she is me," Ayano said. Suddenly she felt very awkward.

"Okay, can I help you with anything?" Budo asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Um, er, not really. I just wanted to thank you for saving me when I uh took my tumble." Ayano stammered.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. I pulled you from the dumpster after you fell from the rooftop. I honestly thought you were dead." Budo said.

"Well, I, er, wasn't thanks in part to you," Ayano said. 'Nice one Ayano. Like that doesn't sound corny at all.' Ayano thought.

"Obviously," Budo chuckled as he smiled at Ayano.

"Ah, yeah, duh," Ayano laughed nervously. 'He has such a nice smile. His eyes twinkle like stars when he laughs.' She thought. She mentally scolded herself for never having noticed how handsome Budo was before. Budo had asked Ayano out on a date last year but she brushed him off because she felt nothing for him, or for anyone or anything else at the time. "What are you doing here? Are you friends with Kokona? I thought this was going to be an all girl party, well, except for Riku." Ayano asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence between the two.

"Not really, I'm here for my cousin Oka. My parents are worried she might not fit in and so am I. Oka is like the sister I never had. She's been bullied a lot due to her unique way of looking at the world. My parents would only let her come if I promised to check things out." Budo explained.

"You're a kind person and a good unofficial brother, Budo," Ayano said.

Ayano was filled with a deep sense of shame. Before her emotional awakening, Ayano had frequently bullied Oka so she could test out the effectiveness of various means of torture, mostly psychological, on someone. It was Ayano who convinced the school to ban Oka's Occult Club by convincing Headmaster Kocho Shuyona that the other girl was "summoning demons" (a ludicrous claim but one Ayano easily convinced the overly paranoid Kocho of). Ayano felt she had no choice at the time because Jāna, or Info Chan then, claimed Oka was romantically interested in Taro.

"I know I'm only her cousin but I love her as if she were my sister. I always try my best to protect her whenever possible." Budo said. Budo paused for a moment as if considering something before he again spoke. "Standing up to Megami and her Student Council took a lot of guts."

"Shucks, it was nothing," Ayano said blushing slightly at the compliment.

"Don't sell yourself short," Budo said. "I know a lot of people some of them who are on the Martial Arts Team with me who would have backed down to Megami rather than stand their ground. You're a very brave girl. I admire those who resist injustice whatever its form"

"Really?" Ayano said with a smile of her own.

"Really," Budo said. "Would you like to try that new sushi restaurant in the mall, my treat?"

"You mean like a date?" Ayano said.

"Like a date," Budo said.

"When do you want to go?" Ayano asked.

"Does tomorrow afternoon at two sound good?" Budo said.

"I'll be there," Ayano said.

"Everything seems safe here. I have to go tell Oka I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow at two in the mall." Budo said.

"See you then," Ayano said before Budo departed.

Ayano could scarcely believe what just happened. She had a date! A boy asked her on a real date no creepy stalking or deplorable violence against others involved. Ayano Aishi stood on the cusp of a normal teenage relationship something she never thought possible. She was so happy she didn't know what to do with herself.

The remainder of that day passed like a dream for Ayano. She and the other girls sat around chatting about nothing and having fun with silly games like "would you rather". Everything was perfect until Kokona's father Saimu returned home plastered.

"Kokona," Saimu hiccuped while stumbling through the front door and into the living room. He was a mess his suit disheveled; its jacket was torn, his eyes were bloodshot and he obviously hadn't showered or shaved in some time. In his left hand was clasped a half-empty bottle of whiskey.

"Dad, what are you doing here I thought you were away in Hokkaido on business until Tuesday?" Kokona asked. Her eyes grew wide with fear.

"Never mind that you little whore! I know everything!" Saimu said.

"Hey don't call her that!" Riku said trying to defend his girlfriend's honor.

"Have you paid her to suck you off too, boy?" Saimu said.

"No, Dad, no," Kokona pleaded shaking her head.

"You know she has sex with people for money? She's a paid slut." Saimu said.

"Kokona, what does he mean?" Riku asked Kokona. Kokona said nothing but started crying.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Saimu asked with a hiccup. Kokona remained silent other than for her sobs.

"I found out at the hotel bar my own darling daughter is the hottest piece of ass this side of Tokyo. Her specialty is having sex with older businessmen for big payoffs." Saimu said. "So how much are you paying her?" Before Riku could answer his disgusting allegations Saimu moved on to another subject her looked back at his crying daughter. "Wait, I have an idea. I'll rent you to Musume's grieving father during the Christmas Break, Kokona. If you give him a good enough time maybe he'll wipe out my gambling debt. Be creative, let him fuck your ass if he wants or use whips and chains I hear he likes kinky stuff."

Without warning, Riku decked the grinning Saimu who fell to the floor. A moment later Riku's anger dissipated somewhat and he knelt down to make sure the older man was not seriously injured. Riku received a bottle over his head for his troubles. Everyone present screamed in fear as broken glass flew everywhere. Saimu likely would have killed the dazed Riku who he was choking right there if not for the sudden appearance of Ryoba and Kyōhan Aishi. Kyōhan pulled Saimu off Riku then blocked a sloppy punch Saimu threw knocking Saimu back onto the floor with a right book of his own.

"Call the police," Kyōhan said to Ryoba who quickly did just that on her smartphone.

"I didn't do nothing that boy assault me first!" Saimu cried wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth. "Why don't you arrest my slut of a daughter? She's a filthy little punk ass prostitute."

"Be quiet," Kyōhan growled.

 **Aishi Residence several hours later, evening**

"Thanks for letting me spend the night here, Dr. Aishi. I really don't know where else I could go with dad in jail." Said a dejected Kokona who now stood in the spare bedroom of the Aishi residence clad only in her pajamas.

"Don't mention it, dear," Ryoba said smiling sweetly.

Ryoba's plan had worked perfectly. Yesterday she visited the hotel where Saimu was staying and "accidentally" dropped enough cash by his table to get ten people drunk. Ryboba made sure several patrons of the hotel bar would mention Kokona's illicit activities within earshot of Saimu. With Saimu out of the way, Ryoba could more easily hold Kokona within her power. Dependency often fostered loyalty. While normally Ryoba would simply either kill Kokona herself or have someone else dispose of the girl (Jāna perhaps once her second daughter underwent enough training) she knew Ayano would be devastated by such a development. Still, Ryoba had to keep Ayano safe at all costs even from herself. While Ayano might fail to recognize the profound threat to her future Kokona's knowledge represented Ryoba was not so blind. Kokona was best kept under close supervision.

"But you've done so much for me. Dr. Aishi you convinced the other girls to keep my life of prostitution secret. If not for you I'd never been able to show my face at school again, my life would be over." Kokona said remembering Ryoba's impassioned plea that Kokona was the real victim and should be afforded every consideration. Kokona who only a short time ago was afraid of Ryoba gave the woman a loving hug.

Ryoba stroked the girl's long purple hair while Kokona began to softly sob. "There, there, everything will be okay, dear," Ryoba said soothingly. 'I know I can make great use of you, girl,' Ryoba thought to herself with a smirk.

Ayano silently watched the display unfold through the slightly ajar bedroom door. She had no idea what her mother was up to. She only hoped Ryoba meant Kokona no harm.

 **A Lonely River Back, wee hours**

Three Yakuza members wearing black threw the mutilated, tarp-wrapped, weighted down the body of Saimu into the murky, fast-flowing water below. Once Saimu "accidentally escaped" from the paddy wagon transporting him to the prison the three quickly fell upon him. Another job performed to perfection. One of the many favors their organization owed Ryoba Aishi had been paid.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Yandere Simulator are copyright Yandere Dev. No infringements of this copyright are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Yandere Simulator A Twist Of Fate – Prelude: Dream a Little Dream of Me

When Ayano Aishi was six she had a strange dream. Ayano's troubled mind created many strange dreams but this one was stranger than the others due in part to how vivid it was. In her dream, little Ayano encountered a young woman who looked a lot like her and who was also named Ayano. The dream never made much sense to Ayano until one night almost ten years later.

"Hello," Ayano said to her younger self. They stood alone in a milky white void.

"Hi," Young Ayano said in her bland voice.

'She looks so lost,.' Ayano thought. "I'm Ayano what's your name?"

"My name's Ayano to." Young Ayano said. Her small frame became covered in blood some of which was on her face. In her tiny hands was held the brutalized body of a kitten. "I hurt it. I shouldn't have. I only hurt it because I wanted to feel something, anything. I'm a bad person I know I am but I don't want to be bad. Why do the gods hate me?"

"Why would you think the gods hate you?" Ayano asked her younger self her voice cracking with emotion.

"My Grandpa says the gods only punish those they hate, the bad people. I must be a bad person because they punished me by not giving me feelings. I guess they hate me too." Young Ayano said.

In spite of the blood and gore, Ayano knelt down and embraced her younger self. "No, no, baby things don't work that way. You didn't do anything wrong to deserve this. I promise one day things will be better." She said stroking the child's hair tenderly.

"How can you be sure?" Young Ayano asked.

"Because I was a lot like you once, without emotions, empty inside," Ayano said with tears in her eyes while placing her hands on girl's shoulders.

"Tell me what's it like?" Young Anyano said with a baleful look in her eyes.

"Tell you what what's like?" Ayano said.

"What's it like to feel?" Young Ayano asked.

"Wonderful, it's simply wonderful," Ayano said with a smile.

"Do you have friends, real friends? I don't have any friends. Other kids think I'm creepy. They stay away from me. Some of them tease me." Young Ayano said.

"I have friends, good friends. I even might have a boyfriend soon." Ayano said hoping against hope her and Budo would make a match. "And I have a sister I really care about and who cares about me."

"Do you love your parents?" Young Ayano asked.

Ayano hesitated for a moment her before she answered. She mulled the question over in her mind. "Yeah, I love both my parents and my grandparents," Ayano said. "My mother and I don't always see eye to eye but she loves me and will do whatever she has to so I'll be happy, I see that now."

"I wish I could love my parents. My daddy is so sad because I can't." Young Ayano said the dead kitten and evidence of its bloody demise had vanished as fast as they had appeared.

"I know you do, sweetie," Ayano said fighting back more tears. She felt her heart break as she relived many painful memories. "One day you will I swear."

"I hope you're right." Young Ayano said. "What do I do until then?"

"Remember sometimes things are the way they are not because they are bad or good rather just because," Ayano said.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Young Ayano said furrowing her brow in confusion.

"You will understand when you're older," Ayano said an instant before the shared dream world faded away.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **Enjoy this small easter egg until I can post the next full chapter (which I hope will be sooner rather than later). I feel it is important to update this story because it has been inactive for a while. I want to assure everyone I have no plans of abandoning it, rather real life has been hectic for me these past six weeks or so.**


End file.
